Spoby One-Shot Collection
by Kayson3259
Summary: Runaway, Homewrecker, Daydreamer, Brown Eyes, and a ton of other songs-turned-to-one-shots, all based on the lovely Spoby :) Rated T for now, but the rating will probably change to M soon.
1. Runaway

_**Author's Note: **__Hey there! Some of you may or may not know me, but I am Kayson. Somewhat recently, I came up with an idea to make a year-long collection of one-shots about the adorable Spoby (and it was kind of, sort of, maybe inspired by __**LynnLayne18**__ and her playlist challenge). Following suit, this is some kind of playlist challenge meant to extend from Spobyversary 2013-Spobyversary 2014. I have selected 191 songs (as of now) to base one-shots off of, which I will be uploading throughout the next year. This is a huge process, but I would love to finish it. _

_This first one-shot/song combination is "Runaway" by Maroon 5. I think that before reading these one-shots, you guys should probably just listen to these songs, or at least look up the lyrics, especially if you don't know them. But as I think you guys will come to know, my taste in music is kind of all over the place. Like, there's some Britney in this collection (even though I'm not really a fan), there's some of The Civil Wars (who I am quite in love with), and I think there's even some Queen (my favorite, especially considering how cool Freddie Mercury was). And I tried to include her as much as possible (it was hard), but there are a few songs by Marina and the Diamonds, AKA my queen :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Day One: ****_Runaway_**** by Maroon 5**

Sure, after three years of dating, they had fights.

But their fights were never like this.

Neither party could recall what they had said or screamed at each other. All they knew is that things weren't working for them; not like this.

And now, he tossed and turned frantically in bed, wishing that those things had been left unsaid; wishing that she was there.

He was scared—no, scared didn't even begin to describe it; _petrified _was more like it—that she was gone forever. Of course, she really hadn't taken anything, but he feared her things would be gone within the next week, taken when he wasn't home to stop her.

What was he supposed to do without her? She meant _everything _to him, and he honestly didn't know how to survive without her—without her touch, her kiss, everything.

He rolled over onto his side, glancing at the clock nervously. It was 4 AM already. He had been up for hours worrying, not only of the fate of their relationship, but about her, too. So now, here he was, breaking into a cold sweat over where she was, what she was doing, and whether or not he had left her broken hearted.

The mere thought of the last possibility made him feel sick beyond description.

He checked his phone nervously for the five-hundredth time that night. He was about to send another text, but figured that if she had gotten them, she was certainly ignoring them.

As he lay in bed, thinking their entire relationship over, he began to think about how horrible this whole situation was. _Why_ did he have to be so hung up on her? _Why _did she have to make him feel the things…those feelings he never wanted to feel. In the heat of the moment, he _hated _her for it. It was the kind of thing he would tell her all about…that is, if she were here. Of course, he couldn't because of the simple fact that she w_asn't _here with him.

So for now, the only thing he could do was pray that they'd both come to their senses and that this nightmare would be over soon enough.

* * *

A month later, he hadn't gotten a single word from her. It saddened him, but he knew that he could never be mad at her. There were those things she did (and things she was doing now) that made him hate her, but anger was not something he was used to feeling around her.

In the time they had been separated, Spencer hadn't been back _at all_. He accepted that this was out of his control. What remained in his control was what he did with those things. All her things remained untouched. They were exactly how she, in her anal-retentive glory, would've liked them. He didn't touch them, fearing that maybe if he did, her essence would be gone.

He realized how creepy it would look to anyone else—_normal_ people, who would suggest to get rid of her things, and _psychotic _people, who would possibly suggest setting it aflame as a final act of revenge—but he refused to part with her things. Her clothes were where they normally were: hanging beside his.

Subconsciously, he realized that it was really creepy, but he couldn't do anything about it. Ever since she had left, his friends had noticed that he was a nervous wreck. He was an absolute ball of nerves. She had left him broken.

At the end of the day, he had reverted back to their typical nighttime routine, with him lying in bed, contemplating the events which led to their demise. At the end, he always had the same question.

_Has she moved on with her life? Or is she just barely getting by, like me?_

Though he always sort of hoped that it was the latter, he feared it was the first possibility, which scared him to his core.

* * *

A year later, he had (somehow) managed to carry on without her presence, but some days were better than others.

One day he was feeling particularly bad about not just the event, but life in general, the oddest thing happened.

Well, it's not quite certain whether one could describe it as "odd" rather than "fateful".

So, on that fateful spring day, he experienced what he thought to be either the best or the worst thing ever.

As per usual, he had arranged to meet Emily at the Brew for an afternoon cup of coffee. He was waiting quietly, leafing through the pages of _The Catcher in the Rye_, waiting for her to show up.

He did not expect to see a different brunette show up.

He held his breath when he saw none other than Spencer across the quaint, small coffee shop which she used to make her home-away-from-home. She looked so different from what he remembered. She looked more confident. Her hair was longer and not quite as curly, but wavy. But her smile remained the same.

He made it his mission to get to know this version of Spencer, no matter what she had to say about it.

* * *

A month later, they had resorted to sarcastic but friendly jokes which made up their short friendship before they were officially a couple. Things were looking better. He felt like there might actually be hope.

They were innocently hanging out with some mutual friends. Spencer hung around his apartment a little longer, not really wanting to leave, and using the excuse of helping him clean to stay a while longer.

She noticed how he had changed. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, but then again, she was sure she had changed, too.

In hindsight, she couldn't even recall what it was that drove her away. She believed it was fear of commitment.

She recalled being in his apartment, well, their apartment. She remembered what it was that made her so scared. She had found a black velvet box, and inside was a diamond engagement ring.

Suddenly, Spencer was a child again, stuck in a loveless family.

Of course, you must be wondering how something that symbolized such promise could have such bad connotations.

She remembered with horror finding an engagement ring when she was seven years old. However, at the time, she hadn't realized how horrible of a discovery it was.

She remembered snooping through her father's study and finding it tucked away in his top right-hand drawer. It was with a note, which she didn't read, but would one day find out was a letter of promise to a woman who mothered one of his children. And that woman was not her mother.

"I need to talk to you," she uttered. "I need to tell you about why I left," she mustered finally.

He was more than willing to hear this. He waited expectantly for more, but she was quite reluctant.

"I found the ring," she confessed.

His heart dropped, wondering if she was really so unhappy about the prospect of spending the rest of their lives together. He recalled how he had the ring buried somewhere in her belongings, like maybe if she came back for her things, she'd take it by accident and realize the error of her ways.

"You didn't have to leave if you didn't want to get married," he answered finally, very quietly.

She nodded. "I know. But I got scared. So I ran away. Kind of like I always do."

It hurt him to see her face, so twisted with pain. "What were you scared of?"

"I was scared that maybe if I went through with it, we would end up like my parents," she revealed.

"Oh, Spencer—"

"I'm sorry! But I didn't know what to do. I was so nervous. But I really should've known better. I should've known that you would _never _do something like that to me. I have faith in you—had faith—but…I was worried that I was wrong."

He nodded. He didn't know what to say to her. He wanted to prove her wrong, but…she had probably moved on already, and it wasn't fair. None of it was fair.

He felt a hand grasp his, seeing Spencer's hand reach out for his. She offered him a smile. "I shouldn't have left. Especially not in the way that I did. I'm sorry."

* * *

Shivers shot all up and down her spine during their kiss.

"Toby…I love you, and I was so stupid for leaving you," she murmured in between kisses.

He nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't chase after you like I should've."

His hand rested on the small of her back as he pulled her closer for a kiss. She felt so familiar in his arms, and he loved that.

Things felt natural, like the entire year they had a hiatus never existed.

"Please, just promise me something," he began.

"Anything," she promised.

"Please just tell me that when the time comes, you're not going to run away again. Because I can't do this a second time," he said.

She nodded. "I promise."

* * *

_I hope it wasn't too terribly sappy and you got at least some of the references in this one-shot :) __**-Kayson**_


	2. Everytime We Touch

_**Author's Note: **__I'm really happy today, so I can't wait to hear some feedback about this! Not only did my house place 1st and 2nd seed in our House Volleyball competition (we're going to win the tournament; I can feel it), but I'm also making cookies with my aunt AND I have no homework. I'm ecstatic. _

_So let me give you a little intro to this story: today's one-shot is based off of "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada. Even if you think you haven't heard the song, I bet you have. It was a huge hit in like 2005, and if you were not born in 2005, I have no idea what you're doing watching Pretty Little Liars. I started watching when I was eleven or twelve, but I think that some of this stuff is kind of heavy for a seven year old. _

_Anyway, this one-shot is set canon (I guess?) to whatever episode we're up to now. We mention the season 2 finale and...well, you can figure it out :)_

* * *

**Day Two: ****_Everytime We Touch_**** by Cascada**

I squeezed my eyes shut, tears rolling all down my cheeks as I thought of the events of the previous night.

Shivering, I squeezed him tighter, the tears rolling down still.

"Spencer—"

I cut him off with a sob. "I just keep thinking about how…I could've been the one to lose you. That was what I wanted to protect you from all this time," I choked out. "This was what I was so scared of. And now that it's happened to Emily—"

"Mona is long gone."

"I know, but…but…"

I sighed as I trailed off, burrowing my face further into his shoulder. I wanted to stop thinking about this all.

To my surprise, he pulled away from me. I didn't really want to look up at him, but he lifted my chin up so I could see him. He wiped away the tears streaming down from my face.

"I'm sorry…I'm just so scared that something bad is going to happen now that I finally got you back," I said softly.

He just pulled me closer to him, with my head on his shoulder. I heard his heart beating, which pacified me; it reminded me that he was still here with me, at least for now. I wanted him to stay.

"I don't want to let go."

* * *

I sighed as I settled back into the soft, silky sheets on my bed.

My fingers stretched out on the bed, feeling the silk. I could remember just hours ago, when I was experiencing probably one of the most memorable firsts in my life.

And even though now, I felt really sore, it was perfect.

I still felt him lying down next to me, touching my skin very softly, still whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

As I was dreaming, I got this feeling. It isn't at all describable with words. It's something you need to experience to understand. I never felt that way ever, in my entire life. It was like a swelling in my chest, or a very certain, rare breed of butterfly fluttering in my stomach, the very beautiful type.

In the moment, I wanted him to be right next to me, for him to show me what it was like to feel human once again. I wanted to call him, just so I could hear his voice, making me feel better, but I knew that he was probably sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him since I knew he would be working the next day.

I closed my eyes, all the good memories flooding back once more of how perfect this afternoon was. I laughed internally at all the people who said your first time is always horrible. Mine wasn't. I wasn't really sure whether it was because of the amazing, sweet, gentle person I shared it with, or because I was sure that I would never regret it.

I smiled. I knew it was both.

I continued to run my hands all over the sheets, the sensory details of that moment fresh and great in my mind.

* * *

I woke up with his arm around me, haphazardly lying over my body, reminding of a position opposite that in which I woke up to in the motel the morning of our first kiss. I just decided to snuggle into him.

I realized I was in a state of half-sleep when I woke up, finding him squirming behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a slight laugh.

"Waking up?"

I rolled over so I was facing him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and over the year or so we had been living together, I learned to contain my school-girl excitement over seeing him shirtless. I was still pretty happy to claim him as mine.

"Do you have work today?" I asked him as he proceeded to play with my hands.

"No. Do you?" he inquired, a small smile playing on his lips.

"No. I was planning on staying here with you all day," I answered.

He kissed me on the lips, and it made my heart flutter, kind of like a bird or a butterfly, soaring in the sky. "Do you really want to stay here all day?" he asked, unbelieving of my previous proclamation.

"What's wrong with staying here all day?"

"The Spencer Hastings I know could never stay still for that long. Do you want to go out and do something together?"

My curiosity was piqued. "Kind of like a _date_?" I asked playfully.

He nodded. "Yes. Exactly like a date."

I smiled. "Sure. I would love that. I'm going to get ready, and then we can go."

"Okay. I'll see you in two hours," he teased as I got up.

I reached back and threw a pillow at him. "I'm a girl, okay? Let me be a typical girl, Toby."

* * *

I walked alongside Toby in the park near Rosewood Town. He reached for my hand, little tingles shooting up my arm and my spine when he touched me. My heart still skipped a beat when he touched me. I realized how potentially dangerous it could've been to have someone else hold my heart entirely, but I trusted Toby with all I had.

It was a beautiful, bright spring day. It was nearing the end of May, and the flowers were all in bloom. The sky was a pretty blue and the sun was shining brightly. I was wearing a light, summery, butter-yellow dress.

"I actually wanted to ask you something, Spencer," Toby said to me as we walked to a secluded area near some willow trees. The only witnesses at the moment were some butterflies, a few birds, and the flowers surrounding us.

I looked at him expectantly. "What is it?"

"I wanted this to be really special, but I know you. You like simple things." He took my hand in his, and I shivered a little bit at the touch. "I've been thinking about this moment for a really long time—wondering exactly what I would say to you to really convince you of this—but I don't feel like I need to say anything. I feel like our entire relationship, through the good and the bad times, we've kind of just known each other. I've known for a really long time that I've just wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. We've already been through everything together. Why not go through the rest of our lives together."

I listened to him speaking, and emotions just kept building inside of my mind. As he dropped onto one knee, reaching into his pocket for the symbol of promise, I was already sure of my answer to his next question.

"Will you marry me?"

At a loss for words, I just nodded feverishly. I hadn't even taken a brief glance at the ring. I just kissed him as he wrapped me in his arms once more. There was only one word for this: home.

My heart was beating quickly as he placed the ring on my finger. It was gorgeous. I hadn't even realized I was crying until I felt a cool tear run down my neck.

"I love you so much and I would love to be your wife," I whispered to him as he hugged me again.

He kissed me again. "Do you want to go home now?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still wiping the remainder of the tears away.

He stopped walking, looking at me and asking for an answer.

"When I'm with you, I'm home."

* * *

_Onto those reviews (since if you know me, I love my readers and responding to them):_

**_eveningshades1107: _**_Thank you very much, darling. No, I actually do not have any songs by Kimbra, nor am I familiar with her music, but I'm sure if it fits that different kind of category I'm into, I'll be into her music. I tend to like most alternative artists I've listened to (Red Hot Chili Peppers, ZZ Ward, Gin Wigmore, Marina and the Diamonds...yes, please!). Thank you for your faith, but unfortunately, I'm apparently not that awesome (le sigh). Oh my God, as soon as you mentioned it, I'm like, "Oh my gosh, what's that pic Sarah is talking about?" so I went to Tumblr and I'm like "YES! YES! YES!" It was perfect. Troian looks beautiful (as usual) and Keegan looks like one of those 40's PIs (which is fitting). I hope Spoby carries over into that, but I'm not sure, considering it's kind of AU. I'm hopeful :) I've actually never seen any of those older movies, but I think I might really like seeing those Alfred Hitchcock movies (especially some like "The Birds", "Psycho", and "North By Northeast"). I saw part of Psycho, and it was pretty cool. I saw the shower scene, the scene at the end (so creepy), and the one where the woman is driving to the motel. _

**_Spobyforever259: _**_Thank you! I figured, he just didn't want to part with Spence :) It was very sappy and cliché and all of that stuff, but I thought it was a noble attempt. Thanks and Happy (now Late) Spobyversary! _

**_LynnLayne18:_**_ Thank you so much! I suppose you can begin anywhere you'd please. And I just figured, well, this must be a really epic way of celebrating how awesome Spoby is, so why not? Thank you again. I hope this lived up to your expectations :)_

**_AL3110: _**_I hope you weren't disappointed by this one :) I think it was better than my opener, but whatevs. I like it. _

_So don't forget #MerrickFTW. I'm bringing it back! We need to win the food drive and the volleyball tournament this week! Semi-finals are tomorrow and both of our teams are in it! We're 1st and 2nd seed, which is awesome and I could not feel more excited about this. _

_And SPOILER (jk, not really): up next is __**So Emotional **__by Whitney Houston. I think you guys will like it. I know I liked it. Tomorrow should be one of my more humourous one-shots, so I'm happy to show you that funnier side of me :)_

_Don't forget to review/favorite/follow! __**-Kayson**_


	3. So Emotional

_**Author's Note: **__So like I said last chapter, this is based off of "So Emotional" by Whitney Houston (RIP, you had an amazing voice). Also as I said last chapter, this is AU, one of my more humourous one-shots, and Spencer is a tad out-of-character. _

_Now, can we please just get on with it? _

* * *

**Day Three: ****_So Emotional _****by Whitney Houston**

Screw Emily, screw Aria, and screw that Manolo-wearing ass-kisser.

Screw Emily for making me go to that God-forsaken dance. Screw Aria for making me wear some stupid outfit and regular mascara. And most of all, screw the Manolo-wearing ass-kisser for making a spectacle of herself and attracting the attention of someone I never hoped (or expected) to see again.

I can still hear her overly-annoying and chipper voice as she talked to that person in particular.

* * *

_"Oh, my God! Toby! I can't believe you're here! I haven't seen you here in like…two years. Spencer? Did you know he was back here?"_

_Screw, screw, screw her for bringing me into this. _

_So much for trying to act invisible. _

_"What? You guys can't be friendly exes? Was the falling out really that bad?"_

_And at the moment, I wanted nothing more than to take one of Aria's heels and shove it five inches up her—_

_"I just got back a week ago," the blue-eyed man standing next to Hanna said. _

_Well, I knew there had to have been a reason I always liked him._

* * *

I scowled as I took off the earrings Aria had shoved into my closing holes. I placed them down roughly on my vanity table.

I sighed as I sat down on my bed.

_Don't do it, Spencer. Don't do it, Spence. Don't do it—_

Oh, screw this whole night.

Biting my lip, I made my way slowly to my desk. I opened up the middle drawer slowly, seeing a picture of the two of us, when things were happy.

Ugh, I should've listened to myself.

To be honest, I wasn't sure why I was still so hung up on him. We had been broken up for two years, as the annoying blonde had reminded us both earlier in the night. Besides that simple fact, I had a boyfriend. I had a freaking _boyfriend_. Why did I still lust and pine for his love?

All I knew was that Gucci-whore would be getting some serious just desserts from me.

* * *

I threw back another shot a week later in our favorite bar. I was originally going with Caleb (since I was still pretty pissed at all the girls for that stupid night out in the club), but he had to bail on me last minute.

I waited and waited and waited for the phone ring, but to no avail. I knew I really screwed up with my boyfriend this time. If he hated my guts, I couldn't exactly blame him for it. I was an awful, awful girlfriend.

Well, ex-girlfriend.

"Can I have another shot of tequila, please?" This would be the third one, and I had no intention of slowing down any time soon.

But of course, Blue Eyes just _had _to pop in, ruining my night even more.

Screw him, too.

I mean, I suppose I did just that once, a long time ago.

* * *

We had been dating for a pretty long time. I think it was going to be our fourth anniversary. We were together since my second year of college, and the whole relationship was pretty good as a whole, I guess. I wasn't some kind of serial dater, so I wasn't exactly sure. Spencer wasn't sluttin' it up in high school.

I know nobody really wants to hear any of that. Flashforward to about a week before our four-year anniversary.

We were pretty serious in our relationship when it ended. No, forget that; we were _living _together. My parents asked us when he was planning to _propose _to me (and like I was supposed to know…isn't it supposed to be a surprise?).

I just walked home one day, opening up the door and seeing suitcases upon suitcases. It felt sort of like someone was biting their thumb at me. Actually, both of them.

So, he pled his case to me, telling me how there was this job he needed to take in some unfortunate, forsaken town. I told him to save it, and basically said screw him, but with a lot more profanity.

* * *

I downed the next shot of tequila with ease as I thought it over. I felt him walk closer to me. More hard liquor.

Why did he have this stupid, overbearing need to make nice with everyone in his life? For once, couldn't he just be bitter and cold and normal and just let things be? Why did he have to be such a peacemaker?

He sat down next to me and I let down a small groan.

"Are you tailing me, or something?" I asked.

He looked at me, quite puzzled. "What?"

"Are you following me? I keep seeing you and your face everywhere. Why? Are you stalking me? You know how I feel about stalkers," I said fiercely.

"I'm not a stalker," he said.

I somewhat rolled my eyes before taking a drink of a cocktail.

* * *

Getting drunk with the enemy. This would bring shame to my entire family. Oh, Spencer! What were you doing?

"You're kind of like an animal, you know? I don't know what kind, but you are," I rambled with a slur. "You're really sexy and sneaky kind of like…a panther. A black one. Get it? You're a black cat. Wow, I'm so funny," I said. Okay, cut me some slack; I was really drunk.

He said something to me, but I couldn't quite make out what it was. I was too busy watching his lips. His pink, very kissable lips.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you. I was stuck inside my own fantasies—the ones where the two of us are totally alone," I slurred.

"Okay, you're drunk," I heard him say.

He helped me get up and walk out of the club. He put one of my arms around him so we could walk back to my apartment.

In spite of my drunkenness, I could still feel tingles shoot all over my body when he touched me. Part of me wanted to snap back and remain bitter, but the other part wanted me to remain under the guise of being too drunk to care or feel anything, even though I really did. I really hated that I missed him so much.

"I just can't get you out of my head," I said absentmindedly. I groaned loudly. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked abruptly.

"Doing what?" he inquired, not masking his amusement.

I sighed. "Everything. Being back here. Being a temptation. Being you?"

He looked at me curiously.

* * *

By the time we had made it to my apartment, I was feeling pretty sober. Very dehydrated, but at least kind of sober.

"I can't believe I let myself get that drunk around you," I said with a sigh.

He shrugged. "It's really not a big deal, Spencer."

"No, it is. I probably made a total ass of myself. I'm sorry. I can be a really sloppy drunk."

He let out a small laugh as he opened the door for me into the apartment building. "Spencer Hastings being sloppy? I can't picture that."

"I could do worse," I warned him.

He shrugged. "It's still pretty unbelievable."

I shook my head as I walked up the stairs to my apartment. It would be a long walk; my apartment was on the seventh floor. It was my daily cardio.

"Now I guess I know how you keep in such great shape. Isn't there an elevator or something?"

I shook my head. "I mean, there is, but I think it's only been working once since I moved here," I said, shrugging it off.

We got to my apartment at the end of the hall on the seventh floor. I looked for my keys, finding them in my pocket. I put them in the door, but paused before I opened up the apartment. I turned back to him, leaning on the door.

"You're incredible, you know? You're the only one of my exes who I could ever picture falling back into something like this after being so heartbroken," I said, breaking on my words a bit.

"Do you know why I left?" he asked.

I shook my head. "You gave me some bullshit reason about needing to take a job, but I never believed you," I added.

"I was scared, but it was a stupid thing to do. The money was great, but…your love was better."

I stared at him for a moment, my expression unwavering. Then, I scowled, looking down. "God, I hate it when you do that. You do those things which make me remember…and I've always hated you for that," I said bitterly.

"Well, I'm sorry—"

"No, you're not, because you'll just do it again," I interrupted sharply. "You'll just up and leave again."

"And how do you know?"

"Because I know you," I said sharply. I cowered a little bit, looking at my feet. "At least, I thought I did."

"Yeah, it's funny how you think you know someone, but you really don't."

He was getting closer to me and I felt my heartbeat quicken. "What are you trying to say?" I questioned cautiously.

"Are you really so sure about everything you're so sure about?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "About you? I'm fairly sure," I countered.

He got closer, and soon enough, I felt my back pressed against the door of my apartment.

I now had my hand on the door handle. "This is going to sound really weird, but I'm strangely attracted to you. I'm not sure if this is the tequila or your cologne talking," I said quietly.

"Would you get awfully pissed off if I kissed you right now?"

After a moment of thought, I shook my head slightly.

He tilted my head back and kissed me. It was innocent at first, but quickly became more heated.

He finally pulled back, and I let go of his lips reluctantly. I looked into his very blue eyes, my knees beginning to feel weak.

"Love makes you do crazy things," I said quietly.

He nodded in agreement. "Goodnight, Spencer."

* * *

_**eveningshades1107: **__I like books. It doesn't make me an Ezrian. I also happen to enjoy writing. Doesn't make me an Ezrian. And yeah, yeah, yeah. You got your Spoby engagement. I hope you're very satisfied. _

**_Spobyforever259: _**_They were delicious *wipes tear as she begins to cry* and I want one right now so badly. My aunt brought them into work and they almost won her cookie contest I was baking them for (stupid macadamia nuts beat us out, though...). She called them Clementine's Cookies in honour of me. _

**_AL3110: _**_I hope this lived up to your high expectations, your highness. _

**_LynnLayne18: _**_They were going to be, but I failed. Since I have 190+ to get through in a year, they likely will be (except for next week, when I am on vacation, er, learning experience). Um, I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment, but I think it was the former, and to that I shall say...damn it. _

**_Guest (Guest17): _**_Thank you, and also thank you for using the right form of "your/you're". _

_I'm sorry if these responses seemed really terse and bitchy. Let me clear this up and start by saying: yes, I am a bitch. But hear me out, okay?_

_I went to a nutritionist today who basically told me that I'm going to be a pre-diabetic and I can only have like 5g of sugar in a single thing (so I shouldn't eat anything that has more than 5g of sugar in it). Let me just tell you that sugar withdrawals SUCK. I'm like low-blood sugar Spencer right now, times a thousand. I am so pissed off at absolutely nothing. I hate my life, I hate food, I hate everything. This whole thing SUCKS. Let me tell you, you do not want to be stuck in a room with low-blood sugar Kayson because IT IS NOT PRETTY. _

_So as for me, I am so done with just about everything right now. I am mad at the world. _

_I should probably still tell you what happens next. The next one shot is based off of The Human League's song, "Don't You Want Me?" _

_By the way, I am well aware that I used UK spelling in some of my replies. I don't care. Low-blood sugar Kayson gets really confused when it comes to spelling. She also hates the light and noises. It was just an awesome day to go see the school musical, wasn't it? _

_I'm also just really pissed because I found out I wasn't funny and I will likely never be able to eat fried chicken with French-fries and Coke and have chocolate cheesecake for dessert EVER again, and that makes me mad. __**-Angry, Pissed Low-Blood Sugar Kayson Who's Apparently Got No Sense of Humour**_


	4. Don't You Want Me?

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you, everybody, for the support. I should have told you, but you should expect daily updates (or almost-daily updates) EXCEPT for on Sunday. On Sundays, I'm at my mom's and her house has no Wi-Fi. _

* * *

**Day Four: ****_Don't You Want Me? _****by The Human League**

"Em, can you bring this to that guy over there?" I asked one of my best friends as I placed a few drinks on a serving tray.

"Sure. Why? Are you going somewhere? Got a hot date?" she teased.

I rolled my eyes. Some of my friends were just like this. They loved teasing me to no end on my non-existent love life. "No. I need to go see David and see if I got anything," I said.

She scoffed. "It's New York. Do you think you got anything?"

Oh, Emily. Always keeping me humble.

"No, but it doesn't hurt to see what people said about me."

"Probably the same old, sung-out song. 'She's great, but she's not special.' 'She's just not what we're looking for.' 'She doesn't have that shining quality that we're looking for,'" she quoted from the last few times I went to see my agent.

I sighed. "I know, but…he thinks it's good for my growth as an actor," I told her.

"You've been telling me that for the last two years!" she called after me as I went to the back room to get my clothes so I could change for my meeting.

* * *

A minute later, I came out of the bathroom in normal clothes. Emily offered me a slight wave goodbye. Without looking ahead of me, I waved goodbye back and bumped into somebody.

"I'm so sorry!" I said before looking up to see who I had bumped into.

It was a perfect blue-eyed stranger with perfectly defined features. He was visually almost flawless to me. Wow, that's sappy, but really, he was gorgeous.

"It's okay," he assured me. "I should've been looking, anyway," he added.

I let a small smile grace my lips for a few seconds. He took notice.

"I don't mean to come off as a jerk or anything, but are you a model? You have a…beautiful smile," he commented.

I felt a slight blush rise to my cheeks. "My friend is the model. I'm an actress? A…struggling actress," I answered, my voice falling a little when I explained myself.

"You know what they say; if you can make it, even book one job in New York City, you can do it anywhere else," he assured me.

I nodded, taking in that pearl of wisdom.

* * *

"So what was the deal with you and Baby Blue Eyes?" Emily asked me as we both began closing up the bar for the night, a week or two later.

"There is no deal."

"Did you get his number?"

I sighed as I fixed the chairs and stools all around. Emily watched me curiously as she counted the money in the register.

"Yeah, but…I don't plan on calling him anytime soon," I confessed.

Emily stood with her mouth agape. "Why the hell not?"

"Because…I came to New York City to be someone, not to flirt with someone wealthy who uses Manhattan as their own little playground. There's a better place for me—for both of us—than in this bar near Wall Street. We're living in a tiny little apartment on the wrong side of the tracks, Em. We can do better," I reminded her.

"Oh, lighten up, Spence. Just because you want to make it here doesn't mean you can't have fun. You were sitting there, talking to him for a while last week. Why not just ask him out? And if he does happen to be a rich, important person in New York City…maybe he can help you out here," she said.

I looked at her with wide eyes. "Emily!" I scolded. "Are you suggesting that I use him…or let him use me to get ahead?" I asked, bewildered.

"God, no. What I'm saying is that maybe he can introduce you to someone who could make stuff happen for you, like you wanted."

I looked over at her skeptically before continuing to wipe down a couple of bar tables.

* * *

It was the same old song as usual. I exited the stage door with by bag in hand, my character shoes still on my feet as I (foolishly) forgot my sneakers in my apartment.

I walked down the darkened alleyway, the only sound being the rustle of some bags and litter and my shoes on the concrete.

I heard my phone ring in my bag, and I fished it out to pick up.

"Hello, Emily," I answered.

"Hey, Spence. How was tonight's show?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "It went pretty well. I only have a few more until I go to California. You're coming with me, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I definitely will," she assured me.

I smiled and we talked for a bit longer until the conversation was over.

I went up to my penthouse apartment, taking my mail with me. As I opened the door, I was greeted by what life had given me over the course of several years.

It was a stark contrast from how Emily and I lived years ago, struggling. I was certainly very lucky and thankful to have gotten these opportunities. Now I was living with wealth and opportunity.

Just as I was about ready to take a shower and then go to bed, the doorbell rang. I slipped on a bathrobe, going to see who it was. I was very surprised at who I saw behind the door.

It was Toby. Toby who was now a stranger, who I sometimes wished I had only known as that blue-eyed man from the bar.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I asked, getting right to the point. "I thought this was over," I added, colder than I had intended it to be.

"I feel like I needed to talk to you."

"So you could've spoken to me a year ago. Why are you here now?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Can I come in?"

At this point, what did I have to lose? I sighed, stepping aside and allowing him in.

"Things look…nice," he said, making small talk.

"They're exactly the same as they were when I left," I responded quietly.

He nodded.

"I don't want to play games. What are you here about?"

* * *

After a painfully awkward conversation with Toby, I thought about our relationship. I lay in bed awake that night, thinking about it all.

Six years ago was when we first started dating.

Truth be told, I think that our five year-long relationship was actually ideal, free of arguments and secrets. It was a good relationship; it was the best I had in my life. But something about it felt too good, like it was never real. It wasn't substantial. I had never experienced love before, so how could I be sure that _this _was love?

I think that the realization that this may not have been love hit me, and that was what drove me away (for the most part). It was sad, but I didn't want to waste time on something that could not work in the end. It was just time for me to leave.

Looking back, I always wondered if it was selfish, but in the end, it would've been more selfish to keep someone else I did care about (but didn't necessarily love) in a one-sided relationship.

Telling myself that was the only way I had gone to sleep the last few years.

* * *

"Which dress should I wear?"

My blonde friend stepped into my huge walk in closet, deliberating on which lucky dress would be worn to some fancy cocktail party. She finally came out with a crimson colored cocktail dress with chiffon layers.

"You will look so hot in this dress," she instructed before handing it to me. "I'll do your hair and makeup, too," she assured me.

I smiled at her, feeling a little better about thing whole situation.

* * *

As the room filled with beautiful, successful people in the show industry, I began to think of how fortunate I was. What stark contrast it was from my first year in New York City.

Across the room, I saw a face I wasn't expecting to see, mostly because he really wasn't involved in show business. However, I should've remembered that he was a renaissance man—he was interested fully in the arts.

I busied myself with a glass of pink champagne as he walked over to me as I apparently got his attention.

"Isn't it funny how we keep bumping into each other like this?" he asked.

I scowled. "I'm not laughing." Frankly, I doubted the coincidental part in all of this.

He looked down at my champagne, thinking about what to say. "I know it's been a long time and this might be the wine talking, but…would you want to go out with me?"

I stepped away, incredulous. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I see it as some kind of payback. Are you forgetting that I'm basically the one who put you where you are now? Before me, you were just a struggling waitress in a cocktail bar. I turned you into the damsel in distress, the heroine, the sidekick…basically, anything anyone wanted you to be."

As much as I disliked thinking about it and admitting it, I knew he was right. I would be nowhere without his help.

Finally, I worked up the courage to at least shake my head. I shook my head incessantly before uttering, "No," a couple of times for good measure.

He looked at me with some kind of incredulity in his eyes.

I stepped away abruptly.

* * *

I shifted awkwardly as I watched another actor from my company continuously undress me with his eyes. It was beginning to get unbearable.

Finally, by the time I had had it, I marched across the room to Toby, who was sitting near the bar and took his hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked in surprise.

"We're dancing," I said definitely before I put his hands on my hips, putting mine around his neck.

He looked over his own shoulder at the person who was still mentally undressing me. "Call me crazy, Hastings, but I'd say you…need me right now," he said, teasing me.

I scoffed. "I don't need you for anything. Consider this that 'date' you wanted to go on, because this is as close as you're getting," I told him.

"What a shame. I'd really love to brag about having you on my arm," he said, only half-joking.

I stopped seeing him so much as an ass, because really, I was the one who broke things off. Maybe he was really trying with me.

I felt his thumb rub small circles on my waist. "What are you doing?" I asked. I didn't really care, more that I thought about it.

He shrugged, proceeding with his actions. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Does it matter what I want anymore?"

He shrugged again. "Yes," he answered finally.

"Do you want me?" I asked quietly.

He looked me in the eyes. His piercing blue eyes made me feel a little bit weak. "Of course, I do. You're beautiful," he answered simply. "Have you changed your mind?"

I was silent for a moment before I shrugged. "I'm just wondering."

* * *

So, it really wasn't a date; he just walked me back home, which happened to be about twenty blocks away. I was planning to take a cab home (and driving in New York City was kind of suicidal anyway).

Something just clicked, and it was a little bit like things were when we were dating, except with less sexual tension. But it felt like more.

It was about two in the morning when we got to my apartment building.

We finally walked up to the door of my penthouse and I actually found myself liking him again.

"I guess this is where the night ends," I said as I looked at the door.

He nodded in agreement. "Is this where we end?" he asked anxiously.

I looked at him sadly. "Toby…"

His lips came closer to mine, very slowly. I didn't fight him off. "Just tell me to stop if you don't want to…"

I let him kiss me once, giving him a slight kiss back. When he pecked me a second time, I whole-heartedly kissed back.

Finally, his lips broke contact with mine. "Fine," I whispered, my lips brushing against his. "I love you," I said definitely. I wasn't sure if I was only admitting it to him, because I felt as though I had admitted it to myself, too. "I still love you, and I want you," I said quietly.

"You already know how I feel."

I nodded before I let him kiss me again.

* * *

_Eh, don't tell me. I already know this wasn't my best work. Frankly, it was a little bit too much like my last one-shot for my liking, and it felt a bit like a Finchel fanfiction instead of a Spoby one. Obviously, both Spencer and Toby are kind of AU. I'm sorry, guys! I didn't know what to do here!_

**_eveningshades1107: _**_Thank you for your awesome words of wisdom (which I will respond to more in detail when I update Everything Has Changed). I want to see more Drunk Spencer! We've only gotten her like once and it was like fifty times too little! And I'm sorry this one...wasn't that great. Hopefully tomorrow's will be better! And hopefully, I can find it in me to write another chapter for "Everything Has Changed" by tomorrow. Right now, I'm feeling a bit like a soulless pit of nothingness. _

**_AL3110: _**_Why are you pissed at my nutritionist? Just wondering. She's just telling me like it is, but seriously, I miss my sugar. Most of all, I miss dessert. I don't think I'd care so much, but she took away my Oreos and chocolate chip cookies, which makes me sad. No bueno, honey. _

**_HFrischmon: _**_Thank you! I would say I hope you liked this one, but honestly, I didn't even like this one that much. Oh, well. _

_Coming up next is __**Red **__by Taylor Swift. I put my own little spin on things, so I hope you don't mind :) __**-Slightly Less Pissed, with a Higher Blood-Sugar Content Kayson**_


	5. Red

_**Author's Note: **__So did you know that they make this non-dairy chocolate frozen dessert made from coconut milk that I can ACTUALLY EAT? And it like, actually tastes good? Wow! #TheMoreYouKnow_

_I already told you that there's a twist on things! Meet the youngest Cavanaugh ;) -_

* * *

**Day Five: ****_Red _****by Taylor Swift**

I always knew I came from a weird family.

I mean, my parents are weird, and they have the weirdest story ever about how they got together, which I don't even like talking about, since…you know…they're my _parents._ That's _gross. _

But anyway, I still have to hear it, because whenever my Aunt Aria and Aunt Hanna come over they start gossiping and all they can talk about are their relationships. Thank God Aunt Emily isn't like them in those regards.

So due to those three chatterboxes (my mom and Aunt Aria and Aunt Hanna), I've been blessed with knowing all the gory details about my parents' relationship. Like, way more than I ever wanted to know.

And one word about the relationship stuck out above them all.

Red.

It was the color of passion. It was the color of roses. It was the color of wine. It was the color of blood. It was the color of love. It was the color of hate. It was the color of evil. And somehow, it also represented something innocent, chaste, and pure, only to be tinged by the impurities of this world.

Well, apparently, that's what my parents' relationship was like.

Passion, poison, roses, wine, blood, love, hate, evil, and purity, tainted by the bane of our existence: knowledge.

For a really long time, all the way back to when I was little, I always wondered what it would be like to experience something as reckless and free as everyone describes love. I guess it's the one thing in this God-forsaken society that has no limits, or boundaries, or judgment.

No judgment. That's what people love the most, I think. It's dumb; it's deaf; it's blind; it knows no color; it knows no gender; it just is.

And of course, from a really early age, my aunts always just told me about the prime example of this: my own parents. Apparently, they were like a living movie cliché, picked right from the depths of Nicholas Sparks' notebooks. Things happened, unexpectedly, quickly, devastatingly tragically. I have to admit that even as I hear this story now, it sounds like something Mr. Sappy Romance Novel penned himself.

I'm going to tell the story like I remember hearing, so it might not all be right, but I think this is basically what happened.

* * *

Back when my parents were actually _young_ (so, like my age), they completely _hated _each other. I don't mean hate like avoiding someone in the hallways because you don't like looking at their face; I mean, they absolutely _hated _each other, with a burning, mind-consuming passion.

It kind of spawned because of some bitch my mom was once friends with. Even describing her now, I have no idea how my aunts and her could've even tolerated that chick. She was evil. Anyway, this girl died or whatever, and everyone thought my dad killed her.

My dad. The same guy who has troubles with killing a spider. It was just last week that I had to come into the kitchen to get rid of a spider that was staring him down because he thought it was inhumane to kill it.

Anyway, after my mom realized she was being stupid, she finally warmed up to him. And one thing led to another and suddenly, they were being all obnoxiously cute like those kids who decide to have a love-fest right in front of my locker. Actually, I'm sure that I would tolerate my parents being lovey-dovey a lot more than those kids since they weren't so gross about PDA.

But then, suddenly, my Aunt Hanna told me that someone had to screw it all up. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but they broke up for a while. They lost it, and suddenly, stuff seemed kind of gray and dull, like fall turning into winter. Things kind of turned blue for a while for my mother. Things were just sad and she missed him more than you could imagine.

But things got all happy again when they got back together, and things were looking better. They were better than ever. My mom fell harder (if possible), as did my dad.

They got so serious that I'm pretty sure you don't even have to guess what I'm trying to insinuate happened next. Yeah. _That. _I don't even want to think about my parents doing that.

But suddenly, it was like all my mom ever wanted. You see, my grandparents are not exactly the most _loving _people ever, so this was really the first time she _really _felt that sensation of loving and being loved. It meant just knowing everything about each other, like it was no big deal, and loving even the things you can't stand about the other person.

And just when everyone thought they were in the clear, something horrible happened. Apparently, my dad betrayed her in the worst possible way. I'm not sure if my mom caught him screwing around with some other girl or doing something really horrible or what, but it was bad. My mom was depressed.

This was gray. It was the hardest time, even harder than losing that bitch of a friend. It was like…she didn't know how to feel. She was too alone. She had already felt the sensation of love, and now she had to deal with heartbreak. It was so strong, he felt she could die.

Through the heartbreak and the bitterness, she still felt him all around. She remembered everything, no matter how hard she tried to forget and let go of him.

And why couldn't she do it? Because loving him was that same poison and passion and hatred and heartbreak known as love, known as red. No matter how toxic and noxious their fights were; no matter how frustrating, intolerable, and insufferable they could be at times; no matter how many wrongs one did to the other, it was red. They were in love.

And that's what I always saw it as: red, red, red. The color of passion, of hate, of poison, of devotion, of innocence mixed with the evil known as knowledge. This was love. It was tainted and horrible, but it was sweet and everlasting.

And honestly, I don't think I can ever see it in any other way.

* * *

_Shorter, I know, but cut me some slack! This is a lot of work! _

**_NewEnglandMuggleGirl: _**_Thank you, thank you, but please, no, no, no, a thousand times NO. With as much respect as I can muster, I won't do a One Direction song. Sorry. _

**_eveningshades1107: _**_How did you come up with that figure? Interesting. I hope you liked this one!_

**_AL3110: _**_Pssht...don't talk to me. Congrats, you've offended the Kayson. _

_So up next: __**Singin' My Soul **__by Gin Wigmore. I should warn you that the next one is really sad and it was really hard for me to write. You should also check Gin Wigmore out if you get the chance! She's awesome. __**-Kayson**_


	6. Singin' My Soul

_**Author's Note: **__Hola! Gallia est provincia. C'est la vie. Ho appena deciso di parlare in Italiano oggi. Ou peut-etre Francais. Eller maske Dansk (selvom jeg sur pa dig, det er for dig, AL: du er den eneste Danske person, jeg kender). Nur ein Scherz, Ich bin in Deutsch sprechen. Most beszeleck magyarul! Tranductor Google es terrible. _

* * *

**Day Six: ****_Singin' My Soul_**** by Gin Wigmore**

She held the little girl as she cried all throughout the funeral. Still, she had to be stronger. She had to be there, not just for her, but for him, too. It's what he would've wanted, for her to be strong as she always was.

"Mommy, why did he have to go?" she choked out.

"I don't know. But you have to be strong, okay? He wouldn't have wanted this."

She heard the wind whistling throughout the woods, almost playing a melody of sorts. His melody. That was him. He was still there. He was still singing to her even though his body was long gone.

And that's what she told herself every night to make it through.

* * *

"Mommy?"

She looked up to see a little girl with bright blue eyes standing in the doorway, soft yellow rays from the sun peeking in around her silhouette. Her dark blonde hair was illuminated by the sun.

The young girl walked to her bedside, sitting down next to her and wrapping her small arms around her mother. "Am I ever going to see him again?"

She nodded, fighting back tears as she heard her daughter's voice crack. "One day, you will. You will," she repeated.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?"

And she could no longer keep the tears from falling freely down her face. "Yes," she said through her shaky sobs.

And she says it because even though she's had to deal with the grief and pain for the last week, she's still lonely whenever she lay in bed and he's not there, next to her. Maybe if she has a piece of him beside her, she'll stop seeing him everywhere he turns.

* * *

She has her best friend and his best friend right next to her. She holds her hand as the man in charge of the safety deposit box room allows them in.

They gingerly open the box he had kept—1106.

She saw a few things, some which she recognized, others which she didn't. Among some of the recognized items was a pair of cufflinks he wore to their wedding, along with a copy of their daughter's birth certificate.

She knew there was a reason she had avoided looking at this for the first month after his death.

Finally, at the bottom of the box was something addressed to her. It was a white CD with her name on it.

"Do you think he knew you'd find it?"

She thought about that as she ran her hands over the case containing the CD.

* * *

She held her breath as her friend put in the CD for her.

As soon as the recording began, she almost wished she hadn't heard. Of course, this was for her. It was his voice, just as she remembered, and just as she heard every night in her dreams.

The song was one she had only heard bits and pieces of, which he would never allow her to listen to. She usually eavesdropped as he played. She heard the song and its melody change gradually over time, meaning it was a song he was writing.

She just never expected it would be for her.

Suddenly, she felt a bitterness fill her venomously. If only he could be here now and she could tell him how she loved this song and how much she loved him.

She began crying into her best friend's arms, thinking only of him and what he thought of this now. She wondered if he was still looking down on her.

All her life, she never really believed in God, nor was she entirely convinced about heaven and hell. But ever since his death, she began to believe. This was for the sole reason of knowing that he was an angel who had finally gotten his wings. If there was a heaven, he was certainly there.

Another reason for her sudden belief in heaven? It was where she would finally see him again.

* * *

She had waited for what felt like so long. She had waited and held out until their daughter was grown and could survive on her own, without her mother.

Now, as she looked out the window at the sun shining brightly on her, she knew it was time to go.

She prayed for a fast, easy death. The sooner she got to see him, the better. But she still had to say goodbye to the one person she had left in the world.

"Hi, Mom."

She turned to see a dirty blonde sitting at her bedside. She looked gentle, at peace, but it was clear that she had been crying. She'd known for quite some time her mother was slipping. But at least now, she could have peace that her parents would be together.

"Hi," the brunette lying down in the hospital bed responded weakly.

"I wanted to see you again…before…"

She sighed. "At least you get to say goodbye," she explained.

Slowly, the blonde shook her head. "No…no. I have to see you like this, and that hurts a lot more. At least with Dad, I can cling onto those happy memories, but with you…this is how I'm going to remember you. And I don't want that, Mom. But I have to deal with it." She took a moment to steady her thoughts. "Just because you'll both be gone doesn't mean that I get to stop being a daughter. I have to keep on being a daughter even though I don't have a mom or a dad," she said before wrapping her arms around her mom, wanting to cling to that one moment.

"Don't cry, don't cry," her mother soothed.

"How can I not cry? This is the last time I'll be seeing you and…then…that's it," she said.

"I know."

Her mother thought for a moment before she reached over into the bedside table. She shuffled through things that no longer had any value until she reached the thing she treasured the most. It was the CD. She handed it to her daughter.

"I wanted the nurse to play it for me before I died, but…I think you need this more. Just remember that…this isn't goodbye. It's just 'Until we meet again,'" her mom reminded her.

Through her tears, the blonde nodded.

And that night, as the winds died down, she met her guardian angel again.

* * *

_Ek sal praat in Engels vir die volgende artikel word net:_

**_Spobyforever259: _**_That's the wrong "your," Sweetie. I actually added in a lot of bits of me. I tried to picture this story as if my own parents were Spencer and Toby. And I wasn't making up that part about kids in front of my locker: it actually happens. A lot, actually. The girl with the locker right next to mine has a boyfriend and they LOVE PDA. They're cute and all but...get a room, maybe? And nope, I don't do One Direction, or Justin Bieber, or Nicki Minaj. I don't go that way; it's not my cup of tea. Not into that kind of pop. One Direction's songs are also so sugar coated that, to quote Adam Buckley, I will get diabetes. _

**_Girlz-Rule: _**_Thanks. _

**_eveningshades1107: _**_I don't know why, but every time I try to type your name, I reflexively begin writing "Everything Has Changed". Anyway, there was a lot to like about the last one shot. And I don't know, you tell me if this was sad. I was ready to start crying, but I don't cry over fanfiction. I cry over sappy, emotional movies. If you listen to the song by Gin Wigmore, it's not exactly a super-happy song. And please, finish that threat. _

**_AL3110: _**_As aforementioned, I'm still mad at you. _

**_Guest: _**_Oops! Did I mess with your feels? _

**_Guest17: _**_Wow, that's scary! I'm sorry! I hope you're okay! And don't mind the French. I have a bunch of viewers from other countries and I know a lot of people personally who can't spell. Don't worry, you spelt more than some of the American, unilingual classmates I have. _

_Acum vorbesc in limba Romana. Este destul de o limba romanica frumoasa. Limbi romanice sunt cele mai bune. Spaniola, franceza, latina, italiana si romana sunt prietenii mei. _

_Deinde fabulae erit: __**I Dreamed a Dream **__ex Les Miserables (id Galli for "miser"). _

_Per viam: Kayson est puella rabida. __**-Kayson, puella rabida**_


	7. I Dreamed a Dream

**_Author's Note: _**_I hope you didn't understand all the languages I spoke yesterday! Yes, I already know that I misspelt a lot of things, but my American keyboard is derpy, so we don't have all the symbols from all of those languages: shoot me. _

_I'm sorry that this one-shot couldn't be happier, but shuffle on my iPod had it out for me._

* * *

**Day Seven: ****_I Dreamed a Dream _****from Les Miserables **

"Can you tell me exactly what you saw?"

How she hated that question. It was all she was ever asked anymore. On top of that, it made her relive the chill-inducing night, the bane of her existence, over and over again, until it consumed her nightmares.

She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Can I talk to her, alone?"

After some shuffling, she heard the door close, so that there were only two people left in the room.

"Spencer, what happened that night?"

Before long, a silent tear betrayed her stoic expression.

"It is okay to cry about it. You experienced a lot."

She felt her lip begin to quiver before she broke down into mangled sobs. "I just…I saw him…I…I…"

She felt a hand on her back, soothing her. This feeling was so odd. She was never comforted like this as a child. You'd think that someone who was depraved of something so simple as human touch would be an analytical mind, not thinking twice about the nature of love.

But she did. She dreamed about it. She didn't know what it was, so she saw it as a challenge yet to be discovered. All she knew was that it was the best emotion ever and that it was everlasting.

But that was quite some time ago. It was before she had lived in fear and loathing. It was when she was immune to the hatred and harshness of the world. Her mind roamed free, enabling her to make dreams freely. They were there when she needed them, banished the second she tired of them.

God, she missed those times so much. She craved for yesterday, when things were much better. Before Alison was killed. Before A was anything more than a mere letter. Before this hell all began.

A tear slid down her face as she wondered whether that was what she really wanted. Yes, it would make her life so much easier. But would that be worth never getting to experience true love?

She asked herself every second since it happened—would she ever take it all back?

She had felt herself falling so fast and so hard for him over the summer. For once, they were free to be a couple. For a few months, she hadn't felt the need to look over her shoulder all the time, wondering what some anonymous figure would take from her next. It was easily the best summer of her life.

Come September, however, the illusion was shattered and the bane of her existence was back.

And they took one of the most important things from her.

"Where do I begin?" she asked wearily.

* * *

She cried as she remembered in bloody detail.

"I just followed her into the woods and I…he was just lying there, dead," she croaked.

She sobbed against her therapist's shoulder, trying to keep herself from deteriorating completely, but found it nearly impossible.

She relived the moment in perfect clarity: in the background, there was a deceptively sweet sound of a whistled song, coming from the girl who led her to the body, while at her feet was the bloody mess. She was there again, in the woods that night.

The trees twisted and created a narrow, winding path until she had finally reached a small clearing. She found the body the girl was showing her.

"He's dead," the girl said finally before abandoning her and leaving her on her own.

Suddenly, she felt small, cold, alone, and ashamed. All of the ecstasy and happiness she had felt…it felt as though it had all been turned to shame. It turned to shambles and pain and heartbreak.

She just sat near him and cried for a while, sometimes looking up into the very dark night. She wondered what would happen if she was just left there for dead.

She realized, with some kind of dread, that she wouldn't miss life too much. It had dealt her a shoddy hand of cards. She figured that at this point, whatever number of chips she put down was all a bluff. She was letting fate do the rest of the work. Should fate let her fade into the night, she wouldn't be too sad about it.

* * *

"Sometimes, I still go to sleep, thinking that maybe when I wake up, he'll be back. I go to bed hoping that it was just a bad nightmare, thinking that one morning, I'll just wake up and he'll be there beside me. But now I'm beginning to realize that he never will be and…I just feel like I'm dying, very slowly."

She looked at her, very concerned. "Spencer, don't you think that's a little—"

"No. I feel as though I've been dying. I have some kind of terminal illness. Dr. Sullivan," she said, "the whole situation with A? It's still going on. That's who killed him. They're the reason he's dead!"

"What you're saying—"

"I'm saying that I don't care about any of this anymore! I'm through with thinking and talking about A. There's nothing left of me for them to take! It's like they're searching to steal something from me that doesn't exist. What do I have to do to prove to them that I'm done? I don't care what they take next because all the things that matter…are gone. They've taken my friends, my boyfriend…my sanity, my trust. There's nothing left to take!" she yelled.

The therapist nodded. "Spencer…what I think you should do is write about this all. Maybe if you write down how you feel, it'll help you feel better. It may help you deal with the truth."

She sniffled. "I don't know what's real and what's fake anymore. I thought…I thought he was betraying me, and maybe he was dead to me already, but…now there's no hope. This wasn't how things were supposed to end, Dr. Sullivan!" shouted the girl, now looking at her therapist. "Things were supposed to work themselves out. I was going to go to UPenn or Columbia or some other Ivy League and he would follow me. We'd work things out because we loved each other. He was such a big part of my dream and now…life killed my dream. I don't know how to go on anymore," she cried.

Now, Dr. Sullivan, who Spencer had come to see as more than just her therapist, tried her best to console Spencer.

Spencer just hoped that maybe, when she finally got to sleep, she would dream and he'd be there.

* * *

_Don't be terribly mad at me! The next one is a bit better. And Hanna is in it :)_

**_eveningshades1107: _**_I think I got your gist, anyway. And I understand. I'm Mexican. No hablo ingles. Well, their daughter wasn't exactly an orphan. I mean, I guess she was, but she was already grown up, so it isn't as bad compared to if she was still like nine or ten years old. I was kind of trying to get at that in the story, but I guess that was a bit unclear. _

**_Spobyforever259: _**_Don't read too much into it. I don't bother with some people because they're basically unteachable. I just roll my eyes and weep for humanity. But I think more highly of you :) And I can't believe I have the power to make people cry! Like...this is weird. I don't know. Maybe it's just foreign because I can never cry when reading something. Seriously, my reading book this summer was "The Last Song" and the other girls in my group were talking about how much they were crying, even the teacher advising the group, who claimed that he can't produce tears, and I'm just like, "Um...I'm heartless."_

**_AL3110: _**_I bode you a begrudging "I accept your apology." And I know! I already explained this! _

_Okay, so tomorrow will probably be my last one-shot for about a week because, as most of you guys know, I am going on a class trip to London and I will NOT be taking my laptop out of fear of losing it in a foreign country. I could just abandon any hope of getting it back, so no thank you...I'll just leave it here, in America, under a blanket, so it can be nice and warm._

_Tomorrow's one-shot (which I'm kind of excited about, since you know how much I adore her): __**Homewrecker **__by Marina and the Diamonds. Weird song? I put a twist on it. __**-Kayson**_


	8. Homewrecker

_**Author's Note: **__Last one shot for a week! That's a fair warning, since most of you guys know I'm going on a class trip to London tomorrow. I will not be bringing my computer and probably won't be getting a lot of time to write, so unfortunately, I am going to be gone for a week, at best :(_

* * *

**Day Eight: ****_Homewrecker _****by Marina and the Diamonds**

My best friend, Spencer, sighed dramatically as she sat down on the couch. I sat next to her.

"What happened?" I asked so I could quickly begin to pick on her ex, like all good friends do after a breakup.

"The same old thing, Hanna. And don't even use that line where you 'knew he was trouble from the beginning,' because I already know; every boyfriend is 'The One' until he's not anymore," she replied sardonically.

I sighed. "Well, what do you want me to say, Spence? What was wrong with this guy?"

She scoffed just thinking of him. "He was too clingy and suffocating. I was thinking of just keeping to one-night stands."

I gave her a small smirk. "You're a heartbreaker, you know? You're a bit of a homewrecker."

Spencer responded with a half-smile.

I heard the door open behind me. I immediately turned to see who it was. In walked my boyfriend, Caleb, and his friend, Toby, who I had met on occasion. He was nice, but a bit enigmatic.

They briefly said hello before they both hid away in Caleb's den of sorts. Spencer broke the silence.

"Who was that with Caleb?" she asked.

I shrugged. "One of his friends. Toby, I think," I said absentmindedly. Right after I said it, my head snapped up. I looked at her with worry. I saw she was still looking his way, thinking about him. "No."

"'No,' what?" she asked innocently.

I shook my head. "No, you're not hooking up with him. He's Caleb's best friend! You're my best friend! You guys are bound to bump into each other again. Please don't make it awkward," I pleaded.

She rolled her eyes. "Hanna, calm down. I can handle myself like an adult," she answered.

"No, you can't. Besides, he has a girlfriend. Can't you just find someone else?"

She pursed her lips.

* * *

Spencer was hanging out with some friends at a bar. Those friends included Toby.

As their friends slowly started to leave, Spencer got closer to him.

After a lot of small talk, she began to flirt. Shamelessly, even. She couldn't lie; she wanted him. She thought he was adorable and gorgeous and she liked him.

She smiled, flashing her pearly whites as she twisted a lock of hair around her finger. She continued to flirt until she found herself faced with a decision—let him go or leave the bar with him.

* * *

She unbuttoned his shirt hastily. As she attempted to unclothe him frantically, she thought about it all. This really wasn't how things were supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be that girl he cheated on his girlfriend with.

But still, she was.

"I hate you," she growled. To some extent, this was true. He was so perfect; it stirred up these feelings of hatred. And at the same time, she loved him because he was a liar. He was a liar _for her. _

She thought about how he had a girlfriend. Poor girl, really believing her boyfriend was being faithful. He had her played for a fool. He really wasn't a bad person; he just made bad choices.

She felt her own shirt being peeled off of her. She tossed it aside easily.

For a moment, she tried to forget about how twisted and sad this situation actually was. Of course, this relationship would never be easy, just because of how great it really was.

For a moment, she pretended that they were a loving, trusting, happy couple. She pretended they had that pure love people in the movies always lusted for.

Sadly, she wouldn't get that. For a while though, around him, she could just pretend.

* * *

She woke to find their legs, their arms, their bodies intertwined in the mangled mess of sheets.

She slowly disengaged herself, grabbing his shirt and covering herself slightly.

She reached out to touch him, hoping to keep the moment intact for a while, even though she knew how this would end up.

One of them—probably him—would end up getting their heart broken. She was a lifetime member of the lonely hearts club, never meant to be anything serious, nor was she meant for a relationship. True, she did want to start over again, but knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Especially not with him.

He had a girlfriend, for crying out loud! He was practically already promised to someone. And she…well, she had worse demons from her past which she could not escape. They would never last, even if they could be in a relationship.

She got up from bed and slipped back into her dress.

She looked over her shoulder sadly at him.

* * *

I was about to follow Spencer out the door when I saw the letter she had dropped on the floor. I picked it up and opened it cautiously, almost like I didn't want to get caught.

I skipped past all the formalities, finding out it was meant for Toby.

_I'm very empty nowadays. It's not because of you. You know it could never be because of you. I can't be monogamous. I've never been a person for it. I don't know if you are (considering your whole situation with your girlfriend), but this couldn't have worked out anyway. One of us would've gotten hurt, and it probably would've been you. It's better that we stop whatever we have right now than later on. I'd say I hope we can be friends, but how cliché is that? Once people admit they like each other and they start becoming lovers, you can never go back to the way things were. It's sad, but it's true. Especially with a person like me. I know I keep saying that, but I really need you to understand that it's not you; it's me. Wow. Here I am talking about wanting to avoid sounding like a cliché as I give you one of the most classic clichés out there. So I guess I'll try and fix this by saying that I'm a deceptive, cold-hearted bitch you don't need in your life. I'm a hot mess that can never sit still in one place, with one person, for too long. I'm writing this letter because I need to run. I can't even stand still long enough to talk it out with you. _

I sighed as I folded it up again. I thought about Spencer and how torn she felt on this whole situation. But somewhere deep down, I realized that she must've forgotten it here on purpose.

Maybe, like the letter, she would ditch her homewrecker/heartbreaker status. I could only hope.

* * *

_This one was slightly happier than the other ones! You have to give me at least that! _

**_eveningshades1107: _**_I think that the whole 3B situation fit perfectly with this song and my idea. And it's my song, too :) I've been learning Castle on a Cloud, I Dreamed a Dream, and On My Own with my singing teacher, and I would LOVE to do Les Mis in school. I think I heard that Janel Parrish played Young Cosette, but yeah, that's cool!_

**_Spobyforever259: _**_I'm immortal. I'm some kind of goddess. I'm Princess Kayson (and my name actually was the name of a princess so...make of that what you will). And YES, yes, YES, I love this song so much. It's so raw and unique. Like, what other song do you know of the same genre that features singing only in the chorus? It's so weird, but it's also just so genius of Marina to do something like that. Have you heard her acoustic version of the song? My god, it's amazing. Thank you very much!_

**_AL3110: _**_The moment you've been waiting for...Marina Diamandis!_

**_Guest: _**_Thank you! But...really? You feel as though they're __**all **__sad? I thought most of them (sans the last two) were actually pretty happy. _

**_Guest17: _**_Thank you for the wishes and the review! I am really excited! _

**_prettylittlespobette: _**_I love Bruno and I think that I have a couple of songs in my playlist for Bruno. It's just a matter of when they pop up :) But I think I have at least two or three on here. _

_Yay! And boo! My next one-shot when I come back is slated to be __**One And Only **__by Adele, which I just so happen to love. It's a lot lighter than the past few one-shots. I'm trying to finish it tonight so I can work on the next two or three one-shots while I'm away._ _I have a geeky book-nerd roommate, so she's going to try and steal my writing book while I'm taking a shower. It should be amusing :)_

_So see you in about a week! Bye! __**-Kayson**_


	9. One And Only

_**Author's Note: **__I dare you to read my story!_

* * *

**Day Nine: ****_One and Only _****by Adele**

I looked over to see my best friend, Spencer, chewing on the end of her pen as she read _Romeo and Juliet._

I quickly went back to my own homework as she began to glance over at me. If she saw me staring at her, she didn't make a comment on it.

I didn't know why, but I got weird feelings around Spencer. It was indescribable. I wasn't sure what had changed about our relationship as of recently, but _something _was a lot different.

She was on my mind and…not in a friendly way. Sometimes when I dreamt at night…she was there. As creepy and stalker-ish as it sounded, I kind of liked it.

The distance between the two of us during these afterschool study sessions were draining, for some reason. I couldn't bring myself to make even two full minutes of conversation alone with her without feeling awkward. I needed a mutual friend to be there, maybe just to keep me from making an ass of myself (Hanna and Caleb were usually pretty good buffers).

I wasn't sure what to do with myself anymore. I couldn't just keep sitting around, waiting, too scared to make a move.

Why did she have to make things so hard?

"Are you okay over there?" Spencer asked me, looking up from her book and over at me.

"Um…yeah." After a minute's hesitation, I put down the book I was holding. "I can't study anymore. Do you want to leave?"

She looked a little bit crestfallen, like she really wanted to keep reading Romeo and Juliet. Reluctantly, she agreed, gathering her books and leaving the library with me.

We went over to this old movie theatre which played classics like Hitchcock movies. This day, they were playing _Psycho_, one of my personal favorites.

"You've never seen _Psycho_ before?" I asked, incredulous.

She shook her head. "I've heard allusions to it, more specifically, the shower scene, but I never actually watched it. I heard it's creepy."

I nodded. "You might be a little scared. Wait, no; it's not scary so much as it is creepy," I explained.

She sighed. "You'll be here to hold me if I get scared, right?" she asked playfully.

I gulped. If only she knew how much she was torturing me…

"Right."

* * *

The painful feeling of my own fingernails digging into the flesh on my thigh didn't stop me from doing it. I didn't want to show him, but I was terrified.

"Spencer?"

I jumped and let out a small yell when he said my name. I looked around and saw that there were only about four other people in the movie theatre.

"Are you okay?" he inquired cautiously.

I just nodded. I attempted to shake off all of the nervousness. I rubbed my arm before taking a handful of popcorn to settle my stomach.

"We can leave if you're too scared."

I could tell he was trying to be sincere. But I couldn't let him see just how terrified I was. "Are you challenging me, Cavanaugh?" I asked quietly, trying not to disturb the other people in the theatre.

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "No, not at all," he answered. He gave me a small smile reminiscent of Noel Kahn before he said, "In fact, I dare you to watch the rest of the movie."

I gave him a small smirk as I sat back in the seat, only to remember how horrifying this movie was.

_Stab, stab. _

I winced as I watched the scene unfold.

"Not thinking of chickening out?"

I gulped, but shook my head solemnly. No, I wasn't about to let _Toby Cavanaugh, _of all people, see me scared. He was the _last _person I wanted to see in this state.

* * *

"Why don't you just do it?"

I chewed on the inside of my lip. Why _didn't _I just say it?

The blonde sitting across from me scoffed. "Come on, Toby. Everyone knows you like her except for _her. _Just tell Spencer. I'll bet she likes you, too," she assured me.

I sighed. "How can you be sure?"

She looked at me incredulously. "Are you kidding me? I'm her best friend! Of course, I'd know how she feels about you! But you need to be the one to tell her how you actually feel. Come on, Toby! I'm sure she feels the same," she repeated.

I ran my hands through my hair nervously. Finally, I let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, you're right. I'm going to tell her. I'm going to tell her that I like her and just get over it. I mean, what's the worst that can happen, right?"

She nodded in agreement. "Exactly. What's going to happen? The worst that can happen to you is that she says no," she told me.

I gulped. The prospect of her saying no…I just realized how much it would hurt me.

How much it terrified me.

Despite that realization, I was flagging her down in the hallway later that day so I could talk to her at lunch. She agreed.

But when I saw her in the courtyard, she was talking to Andrew Campbell.

I hated that guy. He was on the Debate Team, right? I think he was some book nerd who was in most of her classes.

I stood as nonchalantly as possible out of the doorway. When I saw Andrew come into the building with a smile, I decided it was safe to go in there to talk to her.

Spencer smiled when she saw me. "Hey, Toby!" she greeted.

She was extremely chipper. "Hey. What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, Andrew?" I nodded. She shrugged. "He said he wanted to ask me about a meeting with the Debate Team and then he just asked me out."

My heart sunk a little bit. _Doesn't mean she said yes…_

"What did you say?"

"I said yes," she told me.

That sound you just heard was the sound of my heart breaking.

* * *

The rest of the day, Toby seemed to be avoiding me. It kind of sucked, especially since I didn't know exactly what was wrong.

I got a funny feeling around him which really agitated me. And what really sucked was to see him so saddened by something I couldn't understand and try to _mask _that pain.

I wondered if he thought about me like I was thinking about him. I wondered if he looked at me kind of like a lost puppy dog or if he thought of my voice when I wasn't around. Kind of in the creepy way that Andrew sometimes looked at me.

I wondered if I looked at him in the same way.

In hindsight, I wasn't exactly sure why I even agreed to Andrew's idea of going out. Truthfully, I didn't even like him that much. I guess I just liked the idea of being with someone.

But what if I didn't even want a guy like Andrew? Honestly, he was just too much like me to ever like him.

More I thought about it, the more I realized that the person I was really attracted to was Toby.

So how was I supposed to deal with this whole debacle? I wished I had never said yes to that stupid date. Maybe I could've just asked Toby out. It was non-traditional, but I've never been a passive kind of girl, and I was fine with that.

I just wished that Toby showed up first.

* * *

"Hey," I heard a small, shaky voice say behind me.

I turned around to see a tear-stricken Spencer. The mere sight of it made me really sad.

"What happened, Spence?"

She bit her lip, quivering. "Can I talk to you someplace more private?"

I nodded and she led me out of the library and to this small room that most people didn't know about. It was like a small congregation spot for our group the first few years of high school. She turned on the dim light in the room.

"What's wrong?" I questioned again.

She sniffled. "It's about Andrew. He broke up with me," she said, her voice laced with uncertainty.

I felt my body tense a little bit. It was just that familiar rush of testosterone that I got from Spencer being so saddened. It just made me really angry and made me want to defend her to the end.

"I just…I don't know what I could've done wrong! I thought I was doing everything right! I thought I was being a perfect girlfriend!" she explained, tears falling freely now.

"Oh, Spencer. Nobody's perfect. If Andrew can't accept that you're amazing with your flaws, he's not worth it. One day, I promise you that you will find someone who accepts and loves everything about you, even the things that you find to be annoying or a flaw in your character."

_But nobody ever told you that I want to be that person._

* * *

I watched Toby as he wiped away some of my tears.

"Don't cry…don't cry," he whispered to me, his voice still wavering as he attempted to help me.

I wanted him, in that moment, to envelop me in a hug. Somehow, I just knew he would be an amazing boyfriend, simply because of the way he acted with his friends.

"Toby?" I asked, my voice still a little bit shaky. I was more certain about this than everything else, but rejection was still a pressing fear in my mind.

I wasn't sure why I was so scared, as I had experienced this with other crushes. But Toby was very different; he was sincere and not like other guys. He took people's emotions into account, while also being expressive about his own emotions.

I felt his arms around me and it felt right.

"Hey, um…do you want to come over my house later?" I asked as I wiped away a stray tear.

He nodded. I let out a sigh of relief. I just wanted to move on. I guess I knew for a very long time that Andrew wasn't really the person I wanted to be with. He was too safe and—in all honestly—pretty boring. Toby was exciting and charming and we just got along really well. He was protective and sweet and loyal and I loved him for it.

And I think I loved him as more than just a friend.

* * *

I sat down on Spencer's bed, flipping through her biology textbook. I really hated that class. It was boring. The only upside about it was that Hanna was my lab partner, and no class was a boring class with Hanna Marin.

I laughed thinking about it. Spencer came in and jumped on top of her bed.

"Thanks for coming over," she said.

"So…what do you want to do?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to talk," she said.

I nodded. "Okay." After a moment of thinking, I began to speak again. "But first, I have something I really need to say to you."

Was I actually about to do this?

_I regret nothing…_

"I just can't stop thinking about you, Spence. I hate how much Andrew hurt you. I was always kind of jealous, because _I _wanted to be with you this whole time. You're the only girl I've ever wanted to be with for a really long time, but…you were always with him. Still, I just want to be with you, and if you give me a chance, I would do everything I can to make you happy. And I don't really care about Andrew or whoever you dated. I just…I really like you. I want to be able to call Spencer Hastings mine."

She looked at me for a moment. "Did you really just say all of that?" she asked. I couldn't tell if it was a faint smile on her lips.

I just nodded numbly.

She finally allowed herself to smile. "Really?" It sounded like relief washing over her.

Before I could process what was happening, she had reached over to kiss me.

"I know how hard it is to admit to that. I mean…I've been trying to come up with the courage to tell you the same thing," she confessed.

"Really?" I asked, stunned.

She nodded slightly. "Yeah, I have been thinking about it for a while."

I nodded. She smiled.

"So then, can I just say something?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I dare you to let me take you out on a date."

She smiled mischievously. "Just say when and where," she responded calmly.

I nodded. "Tonight at eight to see that new horror movie."

She bit her lip, trying to hide her grimace. I laughed.

"Fine, fine. I dare you to…kiss me."

She quickly acted on my dare, before pulling back from the chaste kiss. "But I do want to go on a date with you, just…not to a horror movie."

I nodded, knowing that this was the case. "So then…do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'd love to."

* * *

**_AL3110: _**_Well, I hope this lived up to your high expectations. Though, I have to admit, I am very excited for One-Shot 33: I Am Not A Robot by Marina & the Diamonds. _

**_eveningshades1107: _**_Let's pretend that the faceless girlfriend is Chanel, so maybe you guys don't hate me so much. And thank you. I did see your review before I left, so thank you for the well wishes. And Ah! I'm glad someone else also loves Mona. _

**_dreamcatch3r: _**_Thank you very much, dear! I hope you liked this one-shot! And I hope that you do get the opportunity to go to London, because it's beautiful. _

**_Spobyforever259: _**_*GASP* But I'll let you live since you decided you like Marina :) And you might not really live under a rock. Most people have no clue who she is. They just kind of know her song "How to Be a Heartbreaker". She's so different from normal pop, and I love her for it. I genuinely don't think I have a least favorite song by her. All her songs are so different and raw and unique. I love all of them. They're all gems. I think I do have "Radioactive" in my playlist for the collection. And it's okay. I could go on and on about Marina forever and ever and ever. Ha ha, I love how invested my readers get in the stories. And the trip was nice, but I am really sick of all the people in my class. _

**_prettylittlespobette: _**_Oh, I'm not considering. I have 3 slated for the story: "Our First Time" from Doo-Wops & Hooligans; "It Will Rain" from that Twilight soundtrack; and "If I Knew" from Unorthodox Jukebox. I really love "If I Knew". I think that's one of my favorite songs. I also really like "Locked Out of Heaven"._

_I'll take what I can get when it comes to reviews, but I really hope you enjoyed it! _

_The next one shot will be "Alone" by Heart, and I am pretty excited for it. Until next time! __**-Kayson :)**_


	10. Alone

_**Author's Note: **__Ugh, there is no way I am going to get through all of these one-shots at the rate that I'm going at. _

* * *

**Day Ten: ****_Alone _****by Heart**

_Tick, tock, tick tock. _

I sighed loudly, my breath condensing in the freezing air. Maybe it really was no use, and my roommate was right.

Another sigh.

I looked up at the large clock before me. I wondered how long I had been sitting there.

The ticking of the clock only seemed to get louder and louder. It was the only noise, sans the occasional car passing.

Finally, I heard heels clacking on the pavement. I stood up, anticipating a particular face.

Her chestnut curls framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. Her luminescent skin contrasted with her perfect ruby-red lips, which matched her flared red trench-coat.

Okay, maybe it was safe to say I had a crush.

But she was _beautiful. _And I was hoping that maybe…

No. I couldn't possibly do it.

I had been going to her bar for at least six weeks, maybe more. I wasn't totally sure, but I thought her name was Spencer. She still didn't know my name. At least, I didn't think she did.

"Hey there. Were you waiting for me?" she asked jokingly.

I nodded. "I was walking in town and—"

"You stopped to see me?" she inquired with a smile.

I gulped. "I was looking for a drink and maybe a bite to eat," I said softly.

She nodded, reaching in her pocket for her keys. "Well, I think I can help with that." She took a silver key and slid it into the doorknob, pushing open the door. After she turned on the lights, she let me in.

"I guess you really like this place," she commented absentmindedly.

I nodded. "I like talking to you," I confessed.

I didn't see her reaction, as her back was turned to me. She quickly went behind the bar after removing her coat.

"So what can I get you, Blue Eyes?" she asked playfully.

"Surprise me."

She looked at me for a moment before disappearing behind the bar for liquor. I wondered if she heard me. Maybe it was best if she didn't.

A minute or two later, after meaningless conversation, she slid a drink in front of me.

"Sit with me?"

She looked at me skeptically. "I don't think it would be appropri—"

"Come on. I'm the only one here," I insisted.

She bit her lip, but finally gave in.

She sighed as she sat next to me. "You got me where you want me. Now what?"

"How is your friend?" I asked, trying to make it as painless as possible.

"Late, as usual. She was supposed to open the bar tonight. I guess the hydrogen peroxide has started to seep into her brain."

I laughed. Her friend, Hanna, was definitely the ditzy-type blonde, but in a funny way.

"Speak of the devil," I said as Hanna appeared behind the front door. A stern look came across her face as she blonde walked in.

"Hey, Toby! Hi, Spencer," she greeted nonchalantly.

"Hanna!" Spencer exclaimed. "What the hell? You're an hour late!" she informed her.

"Calm down, Spencer. I just went to the bridal boutique to pick up _your_ dress. Or did you forget that the wedding was next weekend?"

Wait, what? _Wedding dress? _Was she getting married?

Meanwhile, Spencer had on an expression of embarrassment, like a deer caught in headlights.

"You need me, Spencer," Hanna concluded before making her way towards the backroom of the bar.

"You're getting married?" I asked, breaking her out of her reverie.

She took a moment to formulate an answer. "Oh, God, no. Our best friend, Aria, is getting married. Thank God her fiancée keeps her sane, because Hanna and I would've torn out her hair by now," she admitted shamelessly. "I don't think I really want to get married. I wanted a lot of things when I was younger; a big white wedding was not one of them."

I nodded.

"It might also just be because…I haven't found that guy who makes me want to drop everything for him. Because once you get married…"

The end of her sentence was left unsaid. The words hung in the air as Hanna made a reappearance.

"I don't get what the big deal is, anyway. Toby is the only one here," Hanna protested loudly.

"It doesn't matter, Hanna! He was waiting outside!" She sighed as she rose. "I'm going to go take inventory," she announced, clearly done with the both of us.

Hanna and I both watched her leave. As soon as she door shut, Hanna let out a squeal.

"You are so cute! You waited for the bar to open up? You were waiting for her? That's adorable!" she exclaimed as she began to mix a Cosmopolitan, no doubt for herself. After all, it was pink.

"Did you finally ask her out?" she asked as she took a sip of her drink.

I sighed. "Hanna—"

"Oh, come on! You two would be perfect together!" she shouted. "You like her, she likes you—"

"No, she doesn't. She must think I'm a creep," I interrupted.

She gave me a scolding look. "She does not. You're amazing. You're so sweet and cute! She would be crazy not to go out with you." She took another swig. "I know I'd go out with you in a hot minute," she insisted, snapping her fingers for extra effect. "Just ask her, damnit. You'll never know if you never _ask_," she said.

I wished it was that simple.

* * *

"Wow. You're still here?" Spencer asked me as she wiped down the bar as the bar was closing. "Most guys would've left by now. I know Hanna was out of here as soon as her shift was over."

I shrugged. "I'm not like most guys," I said simply. "And I wanted to ask you something."

She looked up at me, ready to listen. As I opened my mouth to speak, I was cut off by the shrill tone of a telephone.

"I'm sorry, Toby. I really need to get that."

I nodded, watching her go back into the backroom. At least this would buy me more time.

_You'll never know if you never ask. _

Hanna's voice echoed in my head.

Spencer came out a minute later, looking a bit flustered.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"My friend can't pick me up right now and Hanna won't answer her phone. I don't really want to walk back hoe in this part of town at this hour of the night," she confessed.

"I could walk you home," I offered without hesitation.

She gave a small laugh, probably thinking I was joking. "Really?" she asked after thinking for a moment.

I nodded. "Would you rather go alone?"

"No! No. It's just…aren't you tired? My biological clock is used to being up this late. Wouldn't you much rather sleep than talk to _me_?"

I shook my head. "I'd feel a lot better knowing you're back home safe, not worrying."

She stared at me for a moment. It looked as though she was trying to decipher whether or not I was just pulling her arm.

"Let me get my things and we can go," she said finally.

I nodded and waited as she got her things.

* * *

"Wait. You dared your roommate to come to the bar, walk up to Hanna, and ask her out on a date, even though he's never met her?" Spencer asked, about twenty minutes into our walk.

"Do you think she's go for it?"

Spencer thought for a minute. "Maybe. It depends on how cute your friend is," she answered. "I swear, I did not have you pegged to be sweet and funny. Is there anything wrong with you?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not very good at cooking or making friends," I answered.

She raised her eyebrow in surprise. "Really? You could've fooled me," she said. "You're really sweet. How could you be bad at making friends?" she repeated.

"I was surprised to even find Caleb as a roommate," I confessed. "But I didn't want to have to stay in my step-mom and dad's house with my creepy step-sister."

"I didn't know you had a step-sister," she thought aloud.

"I don't like talking about her. We have a rocky past."

She frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said.

"Don't be; I've gotten over it."

We exchanged a smile.

As we turned the corner, she sighed. I assumed that we were approaching her apartment building.

"Thank you so much for walking me home. I just get really nervous being alone in the city, especially in that part of town," she said, looking down at her feet.

"You don't have to keep thanking me. I was happy to do it."

She smiled. She turned to walk away. As she reached the door, she spun back around, facing me and stepping back over. "Wait a second. You wanted to ask me something. What was it?"

I kind of wished that she had forgotten. But now that she was asking me…I couldn't lie to her.

"I wanted to know if you would go out on a date for me."

Her expression remained the same.

"But, I totally understand if you—"

"I'm so glad you finally asked me."

I looked at her, kind of surprised. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged, even though I knew she found it pretty obvious. "I mean…you've been skirting around it for weeks. I was hoping that you would finally ask me, and…you did."

She walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"You know where to find me," she said. She wasn't teasing. She just seemed really grateful.

I watched her enter the apartment building, the door closing definitively behind her. I touched the spot on my cheek where her angel lips kissed.

This night could not have gotten any better.

* * *

_**eveningshades1107: **__It's okay. And I love these kinds of stories. The only thing cuter? Domestic Spoby. I'm sorry, my feels are all just like alsknifoub3enorfnweo. I can't. They're too much. _

**_AL3110: _**_I'm happy to be back. And it's nice to see my Danish soul sister again :)_

**_Guest17: _**_Thank you xoxoxo :)_

**_prettylittlespobette: _**_Thank you, darling :)_

**_Spobyforever259: _**_Ugh, I just love her so damn much. I'm jealous of people who live in the UK, though. They can get all of her music. When I was in London, me and a few other people decided to troll in the Apple store and I was just looking on the iPhones at the iTunes store, looking up Marina and the Diamonds, and I got so jealous! They get all of those awesome bonus tracks like "The Family Jewels" and "Buy the Stars" that we don't get! And they get "Living Dead", which now that I've started thinking of, I can't get out of my head. Ugh. #SoDamnJealous. I even tried connecting my phone to the Wi-Fi in the store, hoping, by some glimmer of a chance, that because I was in the UK, my phone would sync to the UK Apple Store, but it didn't happen :( And okay, hello fellow New Yorker :) Do you live near me in New York City, or like Buffalo, or like somewhere in between (Albany, I guess). Don't worry, I won't hitch a train and go stalk you. I'm afraid of how that may turn out now :/_

_Okay, so the next one shot will probably be one of my favorites. It's __**Creep**__ by Radiohead. I am a huge fan of rock music: Queen, Blondie, Red Hot Chili Peppers...I'm there. My family is full of rock people, my cousin and uncles in particular. They love Metallica, Alice in Chains, the Stones...they're all about that life. I'm a bit more alt, but hey, that's just me. You already know: I'm into Marina, ZZ Ward, Gin Wigmore, and recently, I've kind of started liking Lana Del Rey a bit more, but I'm not totally a fan yet. _

_So, leave me a review or don't, shoot me a PM, do whatever your little heart desires. Your little heart which I hold in your hand now. Mwahaha.__** -Kayson, the Heart Catcher **__(wink, wink) _


	11. Creep

_**Author's Note: **__Hey, everybody! I just wanted to say before I begin that you can check out my polyvore for the outfits in this chapter (I personally think the dresses are gorgeous). I am kayson3259 on there, just as I am on fanfiction (except the K is not capitalized on my polyvore). _

* * *

**Day Eleven: ****_Creep _****by Radiohead**

She watched as the burgundy, sparkly material fluttered, shimmering as it began to cling to the slip beneath it.

She sighed, pursing her lips as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her lips quickly formed an "O" as she looked at her reflection.

"You look amazing."

Taking it all in, her dress did look beautiful, especially in contrast with her silver accessories. Her blood red lips stood out against her ivory skin.

"Seriously, Spence, you do," Hanna assured her.

She was surrounded by her three best friends.

Aria was wearing a rosy-golden one-shoulder dress which cascaded like a waterfall down her tiny body. She paired it with sparkly silver heels, fuchsia earrings that were dip-dyed gold, a fuchsia bow ring, and bangles which graduated from fuchsia to gold. Her eyes were a subtle gold and pink combination and her nails were painted a sparkly gold. Her lips were stained pink.

"You are going to turn heads tonight," said Emily.

Emily was wearing a beautiful patterned keyhole halter dress which transitioned from a sapphire blue to black. Her eyelids were dusted with a sapphire shadow. She had on silver gemstone earrings Hanna had lent her, long with the silver bangles and silver heels. Her nails were a subtle beige, but her lips were a bright red, standing out from the rest of the outfit. It shouldn't have worked, but somehow, it did.

Hanna smiled. "I'd say I did an excellent job tonight."

Though Aria and Emily looked beautiful, Hanna's look was Spencer's favorite. It was reminiscent of old Hollywood glamor, but with a twist. Her blonde locks were pinned up to just around her chin. The dress she was wearing had silver sequins all on top, but faded eventually into tulle. She had on a gold cuff, pink feather earrings, and a pink necklace. She had gold nail polish, pink lips, and a smoky eye. She almost looked like she could have been pulled from a black and white movie and Spencer loved that.

"Where did you get Spencer's dress?" Aria asked curiously.

Spencer looked down at her dress. It was a burgundy one-shoulder gown, also turning slightly darker near the hem. She had on silver heels with silver waterfall earrings and a silver ring.

Her outfit was definitely the simplest of all of the girls', but by no means the least gorgeous. In fact, someone that night would think she was the most stunning girl at the party.

* * *

They walked into the reception hall all together. It was stunning.

Spencer couldn't help but feel awkward around so many beautiful, elegantly dressed people. She had always felt a bit insecure in her own skin, so this only made her feel like the ugly duckling completely taken out of its element.

To add to her insecurity, she had known that her friends had all brought dates: Aria was with her older boyfriend who Spencer couldn't quite remember the name of, Emily was with her girlfriend, and Hanna was with her longtime boyfriend, Sean.

She sighed, feeling lonely as she sat down near a window.

She was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to realize that she had attracted the attention of someone from across the room.

* * *

"You had to bring me along to this thing? How did you even get in?" he had asked as they entered the hall.

"I have connections and I'm really good at hacking the system. I added our names to the invitee list," his friend answered with his signature smirk.

A few minutes later, they were tucked away into the shadows.

"Why did you even want to come?" he asked.

"Experience something I'll likely never get to see again…maybe cause some trouble," his friend answered mischievously.

But he didn't listen to his friends' answer. He had gotten a brief glimpse of a girl sitting on the other side of the room.

She looked like some kind of angel, even dressed all in red. But she looked so sad.

As if reading his thoughts, she turned and stared right at him.

He blushed slightly, feeling like a creep.

"I don't know if I want to stay here," he said to his friend. But his friend was already long gone. He sighed.

Talking to yourself. That's not weird at all.

* * *

Spencer twirled the cocktail in her hand around a few times, continuing her own self-loathing. She just felt like such a freak, so ugly and insignificant around all of these beautiful people.

She absentmindedly wiped the lipstick off the rim of the cocktail glass. The pigment stained her fingers and she was tempted to rub it off on the beautiful dress Hanna had chosen for her. Against all urges and temptation, she resisted in doing so.

She looked across the room and saw an unfamiliar face. A pair of ice blue eyes was looking at her.

Bashfully, the eyes in question looked away, cheeks on fire and turning a pale color pink.

She blushed a bit as well, feeling more out of place than flattered. All her life, people never really stared at her for the right reasons.

Sighing dismissively, she placed the drink down somewhere and went outside.

Outside, the light permeated from inside, casting rays on the grey stone beneath her feet. Her heels made slight clacking noises as she made her way to a place with less light. The light was blinding.

She sat on the stone bench just outside, near the trees, where the light barely made it. There was a hill before her, the greenery cascading down the slope of the land. It was about the only color she could make out in the night, aside from the dark, dark blue which painted the sky.

She looked up. This was the only part of the town where the stars were this clear. They were splattered haphazardly along the horizon, sparkling and twinkling in her eyes.

At the moment, she wanted nothing more than for the entire manor to be empty, except for her friends. They could be thirteen again, rolling down the hill, playing mindless, juvenile games, and hopefully go back to when she didn't think such morbid thoughts.

She hadn't even noticed another figure outside, somewhat close to her. She just played with the material of her dress.

Now she saw the apparent blood red sheen on her body, scared for a moment that it was her own blood coloring the dress. And then she remembered.

Her breath condensed as she let out an agitated sigh. She barely realized how cold it was.

In her peripheral vision, she saw someone else sit down on the bench away from hers. She looked over her shoulder slightly to see the person who she caught staring at her. Normally, she might feel a bit freaked out, but she didn't care about anything at the moment.

She turned towards him more, watching him pull out a cigarette. She hadn't smoked in…God knew how long. She inched closer to him.

"Can I have one?" she asked.

He slowly handed her a cigarette.

"Light it for me?"

As they leaned into each other, her dark brown eyes met his clear blue ones. Spencer could feel her heart beat faster.

She quickly realized the deed was done and pulled away quickly to take a drag.

She coughed soon after she took her first breath.

"Maybe you shouldn't have taken the cigarette."

She shook her head incessantly. "No. I don't care if it hurts," she said quietly as she smoke burned in her lungs, making her cough again.

"Was that your first time?" he asked as he lit his own.

She shook her head. "I just haven't in a while," she said as she pulled the smoke away from her lips.

They sat in silence for a minute more.

"I've never seen you before. How did you get invited to this…gala?" she asked, gesturing towards the building, which now seemed miles away.

He looked away from her, nervous a girl like her would immediately reject him if she learned he was one of those people who would never be on the guest list. "My friend Caleb convinced me to come with him."

"I came here with some friends," she revealed as she took another drag, this time not coughing as she inhaled. "Three, actually. My friend Aria is with some guy. I don't really know nor really care what they're up to; it's probably best I don't know. And Emily is probably being charismatic and carefree, as usual…" she said, trailing off.

"And the third?" he asked after some silence.

"My friend, Hanna. She's with her boyfriend," she said somewhat lustfully.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

There was strange silence for a minute. It was easy talking to him, more she thought of it.

"The thing with boyfriends and girlfriends…it's never love. It's always a power and control game. I've never met one couple where there wasn't a person who clearly had the power and control. I was never in a relationship where _I _had the control, so I just gave up," she said, scrutinizing a stitch out of place on her dress. She finally left it alone. She looked over at him.

As she looked over at him, she noticed the details of his face, even in this dim light.

Breaking her trance, she dropped the cigarette on the stone and ground it out. She didn't feel especially bad, seeing the other cigarettes strewn about.

* * *

"Sometimes, with my mother, we'd just come out near this hill on a clear night. It's like you're looking into outer space."

Spencer looked over at him in amazement. This couldn't be real. She couldn't have really found a guy who was _this _good looking and _this _special. And why was he spending this huge, fantastic party with her, outside, discussing trivial things like the stars?

She just nodded, smiling.

He looked over at her, seeing her smile.

Her smile. It made her face light up more than all the stars in the sky. She was so amazing and he was so…average. Boring. Annoying, even, in his boringness.

There were several more exchanges of witty banter and snide, yet playful remarks.

_His laugh is so light and fun. _It made her want to laugh. She wanted to be able to laugh like that, so sweet and innocent.

The night she was dreading so much became so much more beautiful.

She looked down an hour later to find she had at least seven missed calls from Hanna, Aria, and Emily, in addition to the texts inquiring where she was or who she was with.

She got up abruptly. "I'm so sorry. I have to go," she announced.

"Wait!" he said, getting up and stopping her. "Will I see you again?" he asked.

She looked at him, lost in his eyes and the content of the conversation. "I…I don't know." She looked at him for a moment more, taking in the whole conversation. "Do you ever want to see me again?" she inquired, unenthusiastic. All in all, she was scared to hear his answer. What would a guy like him want in a girl like her?

He nodded, slowly at first, but quicker as he became surer.

She smiled for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Have you seen my friend, Spencer?" an unrecognizable, muffled voice asked from inside the manor.

Spencer, biting her lip, looked back into the house, nervous that the girls would find her and make accusations or get angry.

She turned back to him, ready to offer an explanation, but was met instead by his lips.

* * *

Her lips were soft as a feather, gracing his. She took his hands in her own after a second or two. Her skin, so soft and smooth, felt so foreign on his own callused, rough hands.

She was the first to pull away.

"I'm so, so sorry. I really have to go, though," she said before running off.

"When will I see you again?" he asked.

She paused, shifting on her feet uncomfortably near the large window of the manor.

"Tomorrow? Can we meet…here?"

"You mean, sneak in again?"

She thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Are you willing to?"

He nodded.

Hesitating for a moment, she walked back over to him, kissing him once more.

"It was so nice meeting you," she said.

He watched her in amazement as she walked away.

* * *

_I am going to try and get through these as fast as I can; forgive me for my terseness. _

**_eveningshades1107: _**_Yes, soy el receptor de los corazones. And you would not believe how much you made me laugh when I read that. I'm in stitches! Yes, that is bad, since I didn't get that impression at all. Dark, twisted thoughts you have there, Sarah. Dark, twisted thoughts. _

**_Spobyforever259: _**_Ugh! I wish I had synced there! I am so jealous of the lucky English, Welsh, and Irish people who get all of Marina's songs and access to her awesome store. I want that Marilyn dog sweater SO BADLY, along with the "GET BENT" T-Shirt. I can't really imagine what it must be like to live in New York, but not around the city. It seems like so much goes on in the city. It's the center of the universe, I'm sure! _

**_AL3110: _**_I'm adorable on the outside, but sick, twisted, morbid on the inside :)_

**_Girlz-Rule: _**_Well, these are one-shots for a reason and I certainly do not have the time to (barely) balance two stories and this collection, along with personal projects and school work. It's a wonder I can even keep up with the things I have on my plate now. _

_So this was probably my favorite work to date. I just feel like it's so true to me, as a writer and as a person. _

_Next is __**Clarity**__ by Zedd ft. Foxes. I'm sure you all know that song! I think this is the first recent chart-topping song that I have on this list, especially that mega hit, so I'll try hard to live up to expectations :)_

_Remember to check out my polyvore if you want to see the dresses! My polyvore username is kayson3259, exactly as I just spelt it!_

_Bye! __**-Kayson**_


	12. Clarity

_**Author's Note: **__I am doing this just as fast as I can, so I'm sorry, no responses tonight!_

* * *

**Day Twelve: ****_Clarity _****by Zedd ft. Foxes**

I wondered what ever brought Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh together.

While I was still "alive", I would never have pictured the two of them together. Spencer was an alpha, born to lead, born to fight, and born to win. Toby was simple, didn't wish for much, and believed in hope. Hope, the fabled maiden who guides the naïve, innocent souls through the darkness, sometimes off a cliff, sometimes into a pool of crystalline, sweet water. I'd say the former is much likelier.

But, as "dead" Alison (i.e, me) observed, they both changed drastically. Spencer still had to be the best at everything, but she got more independent, and therefore, fell from favor on the social hierarchy of Rosewood High. Hanna gained the popularity with her sidekick, Mona Vanderwaal, and quickly disposed of Emily and Spencer. Emily, of course, had her quasi-friends in the jocks. Spencer, however, was left alone. Maybe that made her more like Toby Cavanaugh than she ever realized.

On the other hand, Toby had taken the fall for our stupidity, a move Spencer would never make. She would surely have sold us all out.

I never thanked him for what he did for us and I likely never will. At least, not until I grow up a little more. I'm cold and heartless.

But looking at the two of them, I'm happy for them both. Even though there was a time I genuinely thought I hated Toby Cavanaugh, he made Spencer happy. Friends want their friends' happiness.

I saw how he looked at her and I found myself growing jealous. Jealousy wore away to warmth and I could feel their love.

Well, it certainly complicated things.

I watched the flounder helplessly as A ruined everything. It was an overly-dramatic romance movie.

As much as Spencer wouldn't want to admit it, she actually _needed _him; he kept her sane and grounded (well, if you don't count that Toby-induced stint at Radley). Conversely, he needed her. She made him happy, probably for one of the first times in his miserable life. She gave him confidence and strength, much like that he gave back to her.

I thought, somewhat selfishly, of how I fit in this whole equation. I wondered if I was a catalyst in any way. I guess my "death" was. But I still wonder if they'd be together, had my "death" never happened.

Fate, maybe, might have brought them together anyhow. I saw it as they were soulmates.

Fate and the stars pulling them together aside, they belonged together.

Admittedly, I think I was pro-Wrencer when I went into hiding (that's Wren + Spencer, for those of you still stuck in the 70's). After seeing their fight for each other, though, I was pro-Spoby (Spencer + Toby).

Maybe it was my own change in character that prompted my change in heart. I became less angry about everything. It didn't feel real, especially after the hell I put him through. Wasn't he supposed to be bitter? Wasn't he supposed to hold that grudge and use it against me, especially then, as I was down? That was what I had been taught for most of my life, anyway.

* * *

"Alison?" Spencer asked, breaking me out of my deep thought.

She came out of the bathroom wearing this silky blue robe. Her hair was gathered into a haphazard bun in the back of her head.

I was at hers, Hanna's, and Emily's apartment. Hanna and Emily were in Hanna's room, while Spencer and I were in her room. Spencer had wanted me to help her get ready.

Out of all the girls, Spencer was the most forgiving and understanding when I came back. She was just as stoic as the rest of the Hastings, but more understanding than Hanna, Emily, or Aria.

"Can you help me pick out a dress for this party?" she asked before she walked into the closet.

Though she didn't see it, a small smile crossed my cupid bow lips. I was really happy I was here with her.

* * *

"Spence, you look amazing," I said as I watched her put in her earrings.

"Thanks, Ali," she said as she searched for the second earring in her jewelry box.

I was about to say something else, but there was an urgent knock on the door. Hanna quickly entered the room with Emily following.

"Are you ready? You're going to be late to your own engagement party," Emily said to Spencer, barely acknowledging my presence.

"Yeah. Are you ready, Alison?" Spencer asked me as she closed her jewelry box.

"Yes." I looked at Spencer's bare hand. "Oh, Spencer! You forgot your ring," I said, scolding her for a bit as I recovered her ring and handed it to her.

She smiled as she slid it on her finger. "I can't get used to it on my finger," she confessed as she moved it in the light, making it sparkle. I smiled at her.

* * *

Later on, at the party, I caught up with the future Mr. & Mrs. Cavanaugh.

"Are you guys planning on moving in together?" I asked curiously before taking a sip of pink champagne.

"We're actually looking for a house together," Toby told me before giving Spencer a loving look.

I smiled. "How many bedrooms?"

Spencer narrowed her eyes, but I could tell she was both curious and challenged by my question. "Alison, are you insinuating something?"

I smirked. "Not really. I'm just asking you the question that everybody wants to know."

Spencer and Toby both waited for more.

"Are you planning on having kids anytime soon?"

They both shifted uncomfortably.

"We've been trying already," Spencer revealed, glancing over at her fiancé nervously. I saw Toby put his arm around her waist protectively.

I smiled. "Well, I hope it happens soon," I said to them.

I was about to leave, but I turned around to watch him kiss her sweetly.

"I hope one day to have a love like you two do. It's like some sort of Shakespearean romance, but…with a happy ending," I said abruptly.

Spencer gave me a genuine smile before taking his hand in hers.

"He's my remedy," she said, "for…all the insanity and horrible things in this world."

She placed her head on his shoulder, right between his head and shoulder. Perfect fit.

"You guys are too perfect," I repeated.

Toby smiled, and in his eyes, I saw forgiveness. I had finally been forgiven by him for all my misdoings.

So this was what forgiveness felt like.

* * *

_Okay, next one shot is __**Total Eclipse of the Heart. -Kayson**_


	13. Total Eclipse of the Heart

_**Author's Note: **__It's me! I'm ba-ack! I hope you didn't miss me! Or maybe you did! Whatevs!_

* * *

**Day Thirteen: ****_Total Eclipse of the Heart _****by Bonnie Tyler**

Waiting, waiting, waiting.

She waited for what felt like an eternity. She just stood, waiting for him to come.

She paced back and forth, making soft sounds on the hard floor. The sunlight from daybreak was starting to peek in from outside. Soon, the opportunity would leave again for them to escape together. That, she couldn't bear. She needed to leave, with him and now.

She sighed, leaning against the balcony as she looked out to the meadow. This meadow, once so innocent and associated with her childhood, was now the keeper of one of her darkest secrets.

She kenw the blades of the grass couldn't tell a soul about her indiscretions, but maybe someone else would. Then_ she _would hve to be the scarlet letter. _She_, who had nothing but her family name. _She, _who, as a woman, did not have anything to live by except for her father's givings.

And she would give it all away for him.

He, with the strong hands and the strong heart, would become her other half. He would be her soulmate. He would be her devotion. She knew this all, and still would consent to it. Wasn't this what they call "stupid" or "misogyny"? Was she really about to sign away everything for a man?

Yes, in the name of love.

Somewhere deep down, she wondered if this would be her own folly. She wondered if he was just playing her all along, hoping that she would make the mistake to run away with him, then abandon her in a world that she had never known.

But then she thought that should this all happen, it would not be the same man that she met and fell in love with. It wouldn't be the same one she was willing to give anything and _everything _up for.

And she needed him now more than ever.

Something strange was happening. She slid down onto the ground, smoothing out her large skirt made of fine silks and threads. She thought and thought about it.

She couldn't describe the situation at all, but she felt…out of place whenever she was around her family. It was like…she was suddenly different. And she began feeling sick all the time. Her mother and father even called a doctor to check in on her. He couldn't find anything blatantly wrong with her.

Was she dying?

The thought crossed her mind before; it was a plausible theory. Maybe you really _could _die for your sins. She was most definitely a sinner. She was fairly sure she was going to hell now for her misdoings. And if her father found out…maybe death would be preferred over his wrath.

* * *

The whole day had passed and she had done nothing but pace back and forth. The servants had found her on the balcony, not sure what to make of her state. They had willed her into her room and tried to get her to explain what was wrong.

She knew she couldn't tell them, for if she did, they would certainly be in troubled with her stern parents. She didn't want to fathom what they might've done to her servants if they knew she ran off with a boy and didn't tell them or stop her.

She decided to write a letter for the three of them, hoping they wouldn't see it until she left.

After dusk, she told them to go back to their chambers; she would be going to sleep and wanted time alone.

Really, she stepped out onto the balcony, holding a necklace she was given on her fifteenth birthday; it was a beautiful family heirloom.

She sat down, examining the necklace. It was a silver bird in a cage, fitted with emeralds, sapphires, rubies, a small diamond, and the glass songbird with a pearl in its beak.

She realized, with some kind of dreaded certainty, that this was the only thing she'd be taking with her from home. She was planning to start completely anew.

She heard rustling and went on-guard immediately. She looked up, seeing nothing in the moonlight except for her flickering candle, which seemed to be melting rather quickly.

She relaxed a little, only to tense up the second she heard another rustle down below.

"Who goes there?"

There was no answer, just more rustling. Frightened, she took the candle and looked over the rail.

"Spencer!"

She looked towards the ivy vines climbing up the stone adjacent to her balcony and nearly dropped the candle.

She helped him onto the balcony, where they embraced for what felt like the first time in a century.

"I thought you weren't going to come," she admitted.

"I almost went to the balcony of your parents," he told her. "In this darkness, it's hard to tell where anything is."

"It doesn't matter. Can we just go?" she pleaded before blowing out her candle.

"You're not telling anyone?"

She shook her head. "I left notes for my servants. I wanted them to know. I told Maria to tell my sister and say she had nothing to do with it. Hopefully, they'll understand," she said before putting the necklace around her neck and hiding the impressive pendant in the bodice of her dress.

"Let's go," she said before hopping over the balcony and climbing onto the ivory.

He looked very impressed by her adroitness. "You must have a lot of practice with this."

She gave him a playful look. "How else would I have been able to sneak out and see you?" she asked before jumping off the vines, onto the ground.

He quickly followed suit, taking her hand after landing on the ground.

"How did you manage to scale the wall?" she asked as soon as they encountered the tall stone walls (perhaps symbolic of the impenetrable walls they erected around their hearts).

He took her hand, leading her to an unfinished section of the walls.

"I can't believe I never noticed this," she murmured as she led her through the small gap in the wall.

She looked up in amazement at the night sky. He stared at her in wonder.

"You look like you've never seen the stars," he said.

She shook her head. "I have, it's just…it's never looked as beautiful as it does now, when I'm finally free."

"Just imagine how beautiful it will look once we've gotten far, far away from here," he responded with a smile.

She nodded in agreement, picking up her dress as she followed. The superfluous material was getting in the way of everything.

"I don't know where she went," a voice from inside the walls called.

Spencer froze. She couldn't tell who it was, except for that the voice was feminine.

"I'll go out and look for her. I wonder where she went. Didn't Maria tell you that she went to sleep?" another, more masculine, cvoice replied.

She suddenly realized: it was her sister, Melissa, and her husband. Her husband, who hated her and would stop at nothing to tattle and get her in trouble.

"We have to go. Come on," she beckoned.

Her heartbeat hastened when she heard foreign footsteps get closer.

"Spencer," he whispered as he led her into a forest nearby the Hastings' property. He pulled her close to him, the only way that they could both go unseen by Melissa's husband.

Spencer even held her breath as she watched her sister's husband pass by them, but thankfully not notice.

"Spencer? Are you out here?" he asked.

Spencer bit her lip, as though some part of her wanted to jump out. She went with her better judgment and didn't, though.

Soon enough, he was gone and the two pulled away from each other.

"Please, just get me out of here," she said. "I want to be where there aren't any watchdogs like _him_," she said, not even wanting to utter her brother-in-law's name.

He smiled, nodding as he whisked her away.

* * *

**_Spobyforever259: _**_Well, I figured, how much of one POV can you guys take? I'll have almost 200 one-shots by the time this is over, so I wanted to switch it up! And yes, I cannot believe how many people actually believed me. Internet sarcasm. We need to learn this. _

**_AL3110: _**_Don't thank me, thank my iPhone. It chose your jam, not me. _

**_eveningshades1107: _**_I can just do that :) I'm special :) I like making bitchy characters multi-faceted! Hasn't anyone learned that about me yet? It seems no. I guess I am more enigmatic than I will ever know. _

**_Guest: _**_Thank you so much, and I'm glad you liked it!_

_Okay, so what I was going for was...I don't know what I was going for. I think I was trying to write Spencer as a princess or something or someone with a lot of social power, kind of set in that era, with Toby being an outsider of sorts. A bit of a Romeo and Juliet thing, but I actually like Toby and Spencer and Toby are a lot smarter than Juliet and Romeo. I'm sorry, I just hate Romeo SO MUCH, but I can rant on that tomorrow. _

_I tried doing the whole old-timey English thing, but I totally failed. Forgive me :)_

_Next one shot is on __**Bluebird **__by Christina Perri. It's such a darling, cute little song and I hope you like it. I think it will be a very sweet one-shot. I've already got the idea planned out. _

_So review/follow/favorite? :) __**-Kayson**_


	14. Bluebird

_**Author's Note: **__It's me again! I wanted to do it a bit differently in this song. I do really like Christina Perri, but I strayed away from the original lyrics of her song bluebird. While I could still be wrong, I'm pretty sure that it's implied that an ex or semi-current girlfriend is the "bluebird", but I changed it, and I hope you like it :)_

* * *

**Day Fourteen: ****_Bluebird _****by Christina Perri**

I was walking around, not really sure of where I was, when I first saw her.

I had no idea where my uncle had gone, so I was walking around aimlessly. I knew I would be in trouble, but I just wanted some help.

As I looked around, trying to find a friendly-looking face, I saw this really pretty woman.

She had long brown hair and fair skin. She was wearing a red summery dress, which blew in the wind because of the wind off the sea. She looked out of place on the boardwalk, walking on the old wooden planks with families and people in bathing suits. She looked so pretty.

I wasn't sure why, but I decided to walk over to her, hoping that maybe she knew my uncle. She looked nice.

"Excuse me?" I said as sweetly as I could.

She looked up, then looked down at me. "Can I help you, Sweetie?" she said, stopping to get on my level and look me in the eyes.

"Can you please help me find my uncle? I think I lost him," I explained, looking around nervously.

She frowned. "You lost your uncle? Where did you last see him?" she asked.

I thought about it for a minute, looking up and down the boardwalk. Then, I pointed left. "I think we were down there. He was going to buy me ice cream…" I said, trailing off as I tried to remember exactly.

"Well, what does your uncle look like? Maybe I could help you find him," she said, taking my hand so I wouldn't get lost again.

I brought the pretty woman down the boardwalk, trying to recall where I last saw him. "He has light brown-ish hair and blue eyes and he's really tall," I explained, not sure how to explain what he looked like. "He was wearing a plain blue t-shirt," I added.

She nodded, looking around. She was a lot taller, so she could see more than I could. "Is that him?" she asked, looking over near the beach.

I looked. That wasn't him. "No."

She looked around again. "What about him?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

She pointed near the lemonade stand.

"Uh-uh!" I said, shaking my head incessantly.

Suddenly, I felt her pick me up. "Can you see him anywhere?" she asked.

I looked around and I didn't think I saw him. He wasn't on the beach or playing volleyball. He wasn't at the food stands. He wasn't near the picnic tables. He wasn't riding a bike.

"Oh, there he is!" I said, pointing farther over near the field next to the boardwalk.

She put me down, taking my hand and bringing me over.

"Uncle Toby!" I shouted, putting my arms around his legs. "I thought I lost you!"

"I was so worried! Don't you ever do that again," he said in a gentle, but stern, manner.

He looked up at the pretty woman. "She helped me find you," I said, smiling at the woman.

Uncle Toby looked a bit frozen when he saw her. "Thank you for helping her find me," he said cordially.

"It's no problem," she said. She looked pale, like she just blanched.

"Do you know each other?" I asked Uncle Toby. Just call it my sixth sense.

He took a deep breath before looking at me. "Yes, we do, from a long time ago," he explained.

* * *

The next time I saw the pretty woman was when I went to the local diner with Uncle Toby. I asked him if I could go and get a milkshake at the counter and he said yes as he gave me some money to give the waitress.

I sat at the counter. When I saw the girl who was on the other side, I smiled. It was the pretty woman who helped me find Uncle Toby.

"It's you again!" she said, a bit surprised.

"Hi. Can I have a chocolate milkshake?"

She nodded. I couldn't help but stare at her pretty hair. I wanted hair like hers when I got older. I wanted to look like her; she was so pretty.

I stared at the pastry display, thinking about the sweets inside, particularly the cookies. I loved the chocolate ones.

"Do you like cookies?" she asked, getting the things for my drink.

I nodded. "I love the chocolate ones," I said.

"I have a recipe for double chocolate cookies and peanut butter M&Ms," she told me.

My eyes brightened. "I love peanut butter, too!" I exclaimed

She  
smiled at me. "Are you here with your uncle?" she asked as she made the milkshake.

I nodded. "I stay with Uncle Toby for a month every summer while my mommy and daddy are on vacation," I explained. "He's my favorite uncle. He's the best. He's so nice and we always do the best things together," I explained. I remembered how she knew my uncle. "Don't you think so? Was he something special to you?"

She thought about it as she poured the drink for me. "Um…well…he's very nice," she said. I could tell that it was a forced compliment. "We were just friends with some of the same people. I don't know your uncle that well," she said.

I nodded, a bit disappointed.

"You should probably go back to your uncle," she suggested.

"He knows where I am," I said, looking back over to Uncle Toby. I looked at the woman again. "I wanted to say thank you for helping me find him," I added as I kicked my feet underneath he counter, swaying them back and forth.

She smiled. "It was no big deal. Tell your Uncle Toby that I said hello, okay? I have to get back to work."

I frowned, but went back to him with my milkshake.

"The girl said 'Hi'," I said before continuing to drink.

He tried to force a smile, but it didn't work. I figured out that something weird happened between the two of them.

* * *

I walked in the store with my mom. She told me to stay near the accessories (hats, shoes…all those fun things).

I stayed, like I was told, but not without trying on all of the floppy hats. I looked at my reflections, giggling at how ridiculous I looked.

"How cute," a familiar voice said from behind me. I knew it wasn't my mom.

I saw the same woman _again_. Gee, I was seeing her everywhere these days!

"This hat is my favorite," I said as I played with the dark purple hat on my head. "It's my favorite color," I explained.

"Your uncle isn't here with you, is he?" she asked, a bit surprised.

I realized what it looked like. That would be pretty weird, considering that this store was a women's clothing store.

I shook my head. "I'm here with my mommy today. She's going to go get something. I forgot. She told me to stay here. Are you going to see him?" I asked.

She looked at me before shaking her head. "I'm not really friends with Uncle Toby, sweetie. I never really see him," she confessed.

I nodded, trying to understand. There was still something weird between the two of them! "But you know each other, right?" I asked, cautiously.

"We've met before…" she said, trailing off.

I waited for more. Finally, I said, "There's something weird about you. I'm going to find out what it is."

She laughed, not really believing it. She looked sad, anyway.

"I should go before your mommy comes back and wonders what you're doing talking to a stranger," she said as she looked over towards the cash register, where I saw my mommy returning something.

"You're not a stranger," I insisted.

"Your mommy doesn't know me," she reminded me.

I looked down at my feet awkwardly.

* * *

She walked through the pouring rain, thinking about everything as her pretty summer dress got rain all over it. She slid into the driver's seat of her car and began to cry.

She was lying to me before; she did know my Uncle Toby. Maybe she didn't really want to remember. Her heart was broken because of things that happened between them. She still didn't know if she could heal, or if she would ever really recover from the two of them. Seeing me just made it worse.

She sniffled, trying to think of something to clear her mind. It was hard to think of anything _but _him, yet hard to think _of _him. She was just so torn about how to feel.

I know what I wanted her to do.

* * *

She knocked on the door to Uncle Toby's house. I guess she was expecting for me to answer. She hadn't seen me in three weeks (a new record!) and I guess she was missing me a little bit. I guess I'm a ham.

She was quite shocked when the face that greeted her at the door was that of Uncle Toby.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" he asked her.

She shifted uncomfortably. "I just wanted to know if your niece was still here. When you and her went to the diner and she asked me for a milkshake, I told her about these double chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies and she said she'd love them. I thought I would bring her some," she said as she showed him the red tin of cookies in her hand.

"She's taking a nap," he explained, crossing his arms, his guard still up.

"Toby, I…I'm sorry. Okay? I am so, so sorry for pain I caused you. But you hurt me, too," she said. "It's been so hard without you there. And she…" she trailed off, thinking of me.

"I guess she just reminds me of you. And I just adore that little girl, with her pretty blue eyes and the cute little blue dress," she said with a small smile on her face.

He looked down, uncomfortable. "She's a dead ringer for her mother," he commented.

"I just want to start over again."

I had overheard talking as I lingered in the upstairs hallway. Curious, I came down to see what that was all about. I stood down the hall, behind Uncle Toby. Neither one of them noticed me behind him.

"What's going on?" I asked, calling them to my attention.

They both turned back to look at me.

"Spencer brought cookies that she thought you would like. She made them. I was about to call you and invite you to have some," Uncle Toby explained.

My eyes lit up thinking of cookies.

"And Spencer can join us."

Spencer smiled behind him. Uncle Toby smiled at her with his eyes…or something like that. It sounded cooler in my head.

"Can I have milk with my cookies?" I asked as I skipped into the dining room behind Spencer and Uncle Toby.

"Of course you can," Toby promised.

I gave him a toothy grin before sitting down next to Spencer. That weirdness I felt between the two of them was kind of gone. I don't know what Spencer was talking about when it came to them not being friends, but they seemed like they'd known each other for forever when I sat with them.

* * *

_**dreamcatch3r: **__It's okay. I suck at reviewing constantly, too :) No worries. You should most definitely check them out. My taste in music is certainly eclectic, but I happen to like it (which is pretty fitting, considering it is my taste in music). I feel like a lot of writers on here are either good at writing one-shots or good at writing multi-chapters; there's a very fine, very thin line in between that very few can balance. I always thought I was more the multi-chapter person, but maybe I am a one-shot person :)_

**_AL3110: _**_I like my iPhone, especially since it still works even after I got it wet, so I'll blame iTunes for the next part: I was trying to put Marina on my phone and iTunes decided to delete ALL of my playlists, INCLUDING the one which I had all of the one-shot songs under, so yay. Lucky me, I am one of those people who plans WAY in advance, so I already have the first 50 one-shots already picked out (two Marina songs: #8 with "Homewrecker" and #43 [I think] with "I Am Not a Robot"). _

**_eveningshades1107: _**_Good for you! I feel like if I knew you, we'd be the best of friends. Is it a musical or a play? Should I be hearing you talk of soliloquies soon? That reminds me...when I went to London, the player in the Globe Theatre who was giving us a tour was telling us about how one of his friends was Hamlet and went downstage to make his soliloquy when one of the groundlings was so taken aback that she began to stroke his foot. I imagine that would be quite awkward. I would be doing the musical, but I fear that I'm having vocal problems, and the musical we're doing is not something I'd callus my vocal chords for. Grease or Rent? I'd still do it. Mame? No thanks, darling. Um, really, I left that vague intentionally because it didn't really matter. It could've been Ian or Wren. Whichever. But yeah, I guess I was envisioning Ian more when I wrote it :)_

_In case anyone didn't figure it out (and I forgot to say so in the last chapter's author's note), Spencer was preggers in the last one-shot (which would explain her sickness). _

_The next one shot is __**Brown Eyes **__by Lady Gaga. I hope I can actually sit still to write it. I've just been so stressed lately. _

_Okay, bye! __**-Kayson**_


	15. Brown Eyes

_**Author's Note: **__"No es que yo soy es mi gato es un telefono." -Sharukh's words of wisdom (en Español) _

* * *

**Day Fifteen: ****_Brown Eyes _****by Lady Gaga**

He stared at the piano, loathing it. Such a feeling of intense hatred was only fueled by his own horrible, temperamental mood.

He huffed, looking away from the piano, but still sensed its presence. Though he hated it so, he was just attracted to it.

It was somewhat reminiscent of his own fatal attraction to someone else. Someone with beautiful brown eyes.

Another reason he hated this piano was because he could recall her slender, nimble fingers pressing the keys, playing some beautiful movement by Bach or Beethoven or Handel. And then, of course, her own songs, all of which amazed him. As hard as he tried, he could never quite grasp the art of songwriting; it was simply unattainable.

He sat on the bench, unconsciously glaring at the black instrument with its monochromatic keys. Closing his eyes (rather reluctantly), he began to play. At first, it was just random melodies, but gradually, he began to like what he was playing. He opened his eyes, looking down and watching his fingers move.

He stopped abruptly, the old instrument sighing in disagreement.

He began to wonder about her. It was just a week ago that she was sitting in this exact spot, seemingly content with everything. He looked up, wondering if it was something about this particular spot which swayed her to leave. Once again unconsciously, he began to play the song which she was playing a week ago.

He began to change it until it morphed into something new completely. It became…upbeat and evocative of a pop song.

He stopped abruptly. Where did this come from? He felt like he was grieving this relationship and now his song came out…_happy_.

For some reason, he couldn't help but feel conned. Wasn't this the moment most songwriters _wanted_? He felt so vulnerable and pained. It was the perfect time to write a song about heartbreak and pain.

In one of those aha moments, he realized that this was the beginning of their relationship.

Quickly, he pulled out a recording device and began to record this section of the song. After about a minute of playing this tune and variations of it, he lost interest, stopping the recording.

His mind was roaming with many thoughts. Without him realizing it, he began to play a slow, woeful ballad. This was what he was supposed to feel.

It was draining and tiring, he thought, as he continued to play.

_Everything is over. You can forget about happily ever after. She's gone. _

_And she's never coming back._

He slowed down, ending the piece on the minor chord. As he listened to it again, he began to think of ways to change it to make the transition smoother. He began to write it all down, editing it as it went along.

Gradually, it all began to come together. He hadn't slept in two days trying to complete it, but it was better than staying up all night with insomnia. At least he was doing something more productive than just tossing and turning in bed.

Finally, after staying up for so long, he managed to finish it. He played the completed piece a few times over. He continued to sort out all of the dynamics and accents over certain notes until he felt completely satisfied with the piece. He made copies.

Finally, he looked at the copy in his hand, debating what to call it. Should he use her name?

No, he decided.

_'Brown Eyes'._

* * *

He began to walk in the cold, holding a large envelope with the song in it.

The route to her house was semi-familiar.

On his walk there, he began to think that with this last "letter" to her of sorts, he could finally get peace and closure. Really, he was the one who walked away. He couldn't stay in a relationship with her, as much as it pained him to be out of it now.

Why, people asked, when he wanted so badly just to be with her? Because he couldn't stay around her in her current state. She was addicted. She was ruining herself. He couldn't be around her like that.

Maybe if they were older and both more mature, she wouldn't be using and he wouldn't have to care. Yes, it wasn't fair to pin everything on her, but he saw it as a big influence in the end of her relationship.

He continued to question how he could have been so aloof. Shouldn't he have known? Shouldn't he have been clued in in the slightest?

He felt so stupid; he only knew because he caught her smoking a joint. She was apologetic, but he knew she couldn't quit once he learned of how long she had been addicted.

He walked up to her house. He looked; it was dark and empty. It didn't look like a home.

He looked down at the song once more, weary about actually giving it to her. He wondered if she would even care.

Wearily, he put it in the mailbox of the house. He was about to walk away when he heard laughter from down the street.

He turned and saw her with someone else.

He suddenly felt so wrong and stupid for leaving things in such a horrible state. He felt so sorry.

But he also felt saddened, seeing how quickly she got over him. It almost wasn't fair.

She hadn't even noticed him as he walked away into the dark. He left her in peace, thinking of her brown eyes.

* * *

She walked outside in the morning, practically feeling the dew on her skin. To her surprise, she spotted the manila peeking out of the mailbox.

She pulled it out.

_A silly song about you and how I lost you and your brown eyes. _

She tore open the envelope and stared at it, quite confused. She recognized the handwriting right away and it broke her heart a little bit. She went back into the house, sitting in front of her baby grand piano.

She began to read it with ease, hearing the beginning with its upbeat, perky mood. She felt the mood and temperature change drastically, her blood turning cold as she reached the next section.

As she finished playing, she wrote out some corrections to the song where it could've used some work, including adding about eight or nine more measures between the transitions of the song.

Satisfied with her work, she walked back to his house.

With the corrected form of the song, she left a note.

_I don't think you lost me and my brown eyes._

* * *

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Before you get started, I know. This sucked. It was horrible, easily the worst thing I have ever put out there. I think the next one should be better. Hopefully. It'll definitely be dirtier. _

**_eveningshades1107: _**_Well, I guess it's fitting that you're called back for Miss Hannigan considering you "hate children". Tell me who you got, okay? I'll be here, chanting "Sarah! Sarah! Sarah!" That tiny, annoying, high pitched voice you hear calling your name is me. I will be happy for you, even though, truth be told, I am SUPER jealous, as it seems I am going through some vocal problems right now (and it is really scary). Why does everyone keep thinking that Toby's niece is either a boy or transgender boy to girl? I'm sorry, this is just like the third or fourth question I got about this. Not that it's a problem (IDK about you, but I am very proud to be an ally of the LGBT community. I just wish people would take all those negative or "odd" connotations away from the word "gay". Like, I am so gay right now. I am so, so happy. See? That's the way that word was meant to be used. _

**_AL3110: _**_You've got a sick mind. I guess that's why we're good friends. Stay eccentric, AL. _

**_Spobyforever259: _**_Ugh, I just finished reading Romeo and Juliet, and I actually HATE it. I am probably the first girl ever to say that, but it's true. I can delve into that more, if you'd like me to, but I'll leave it at that for now. Your name? Is your name Maria? Was that the name I used? I don't even remember. That's my aunt's name. Cool. I left Melissa's husband intentionally vague because I had no idea who I wanted it to be. So it's not for any special reason, just my indecisiveness. Oh, and it's AU. Sorry, I just forgot to mention it. Most of these one shots will probably be AU. I just think that pretty much anything could happen if it's AU, which is fitting with all of the songs I have to get through. Thank you!_

_Okay, next one shot is __**Move Like U Stole It **__by ZZ Ward and you should listen to her, because...dirty shine. _

_Okay, bye! __**-Kayson**_


	16. Move Like U Stole It

_**Author's Note:**__ I am ready to abandon school altogether and just rip out my vocal chords right this second. Please help me, dear, kind viewers. _

* * *

**Day Sixteen: ****_Move Like U Stole It _****by ZZ Ward**

She knew this was so, so wrong on so, so many levels. She knew that she was being cruel.

No, no, no, this was not happening.

Hell, she _knew _just how much she was going to hurt him once this night was all over. But she just couldn't resist.

Ugh, she was such a heartbreaker. But she _couldn't help it._ It was as though she was _addicted _to it. Maybe even _turned on _by it.

She moaned quietly as they fumbled to remove each other's' clothes. She grasped the buttons, groaning when they weren't cooperating. He laughed at her frustration. She bit him on the lip in retaliation; she was always a bit feisty when it came to the subject of men, sex, and love.

"Spence—"

"Shut up."

He didn't argue. She pushed him down onto the mattress in the room.

As much as he may have been exactly like all the other boys, something was different for her. What was that feeling stirring inside her? For once, she actually _wanted _to have sex with a man. She actually _wanted _to touch him, to kiss him, to caress him. She _wanted _to take some sort of leap of—

No, no, no. This wasn't happening. Faith didn't exist. She was _not _falling for anyone. This would _not _end in happily ever after.

She pulled away from him. Without thinking, she blurted out, "I want you to take me in your arms and do whatever you want with me."

He looked at her, kind of confused. He opened his mouth to question it, but she cut him off.

"Just do it."

He began to kiss her neck, sweetly at first, and she had never felt adored in her life before then. She realized how warm she felt inside. What was that feeling stirring inside her?

She felt his skin touch hers as he began to peel off her skin-tight dress. She wanted to shiver, but knew better than to show real vulnerability like that.

More ginger kisses were planted from the base of her neck down her spine. His fingers touched her back, tracing small circles in her skin.

"Aren't you going to do something?" she asked.

He shrugged. "All I really want to do is make love to you," he answered.

A person with a heart would probably melt at such a sweet claim. But to someone living dead like her, this was nothing more than a mere lie.

"So do it," she thought aloud.

He was willing to. She was kind of surprised. She watched as he kissed up and down her arms, right on the scars she had acquired over the years, almost as if his lips would cure them and make them go away. She shivered, not even containing it this time.

She pulled away, finally. "Okay, if we're going to do this, we're going to do this the only way I know how," she explained. "No love, no sweet nothings; just sex," she elaborated.

He looked somewhat crestfallen. "Really? That's all you want?" he inquired.

She nodded, looking away from his clear blue eyes. "I can go somewhere else if you're not interested," she said finally. She was hoping for a no, for a yes…she didn't know.

She felt fingers wrap around her wrist and she wanted to jump. She realized it was only him and she relaxed a bit. She still felt guilty.

"I'm not going to pay you," he said finally. "I don't look at you that way," he said.

She scoffed. "Like a whore? Everyone else does," she answered forlornly. She felt so lovelorn now…what an odd role reversal.

"I don't," he repeated.

She still couldn't bear facing him. She shivered when she felt his skin again. And then his lips.

* * *

She lay down in the sheets, thinking more and more and more.

No, no, no, this was not happening. She was not falling in _love_.

Love. Four letters. Noun. Intense feeling of deep affection. A deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone. A great interest and pleasure in something. Affectionate greetings conveyed to someone on one's behalf.

She couldn't possibly be falling in _love_, could she? That was a euphoria a girl like her should _never _learn to experience. The only euphorias she could feel were acquired through drugs or alcohol or another incapacitating substance.

Facts, facts, facts. She knew facts. She knew not of feelings. Certainly not _this _feeling.

And him?

She looked over in a daze. He was asleep so peacefully, so beautifully.

This wasn't happening!

But it was. She realized that it was. He had stolen her heart now. There was no going back.

She sighed. There was a reason that girls like her didn't mix business and pleasure. _This _was the very reason. And though people argued that her work was pleasure in itself…it wasn't.

But what she felt…was pleasure. For once, things felt like they _meant _something, as odd as it was. She couldn't understand. It didn't make sense. Why? She had no clue.

* * *

**_Guest:_**_You guys don't have to lie...I already know it was crap. _

**_Tiva Shaye: _**_Thank you very much!_

**_eveningshades1107:_**_I wish I could get my brain to sit still and write, let alone compose music. I've tried, tried, tried so many times, but I fail. I am horrible at writing music. My voice is going, I suck at violin, I should probably just give up on this whole music thing. I'll stick with writing. And yes, I have decided that smoking is disgusting in real life, but is super-glamorous on a screen. And ha ha, I love your Spencer list. _

**_AL3110:_**_Thank you and good job on the ZZ Ward thing. But this was horrible. I tried. I failed. Like, really failed. My brain is going. I just can't wait for this stupid concert to be over. _

**_Spobyforever259:_**

_This is the story of Cupid. There once was a cherub named Cupid. If you ask me, the whole thing is stupid. His mom got all spiky, he went nutso for Psyche and they named their new daughter Veluptid. _

_I'm sorry, but my brain isn't working with me and I am under a lot of stress. I would say that I think the next one will be better, but I really don't know anymore. _

_Also, I failed to mention this beforehand, but what you read is kind of like a concept for this little fetus thought in my brain. It's really a Haleb fanfiction, but I have Spoby kind of like a secondary plotline and I can't really reveal a lot, but it's based off of Marina and the DIamonds' "How to Be a Heartbreaker" (as you know all my novels are based off of songs). So, obviously, Spencer is a hooker. I just ruined the whole story. But I'd like to publish it sometime in the future. I don't know when, but sometime. _

_Okay, I'll try not to do something stupid so I won't have to sing in the concert tomorrow. __**-Kayson**_


	17. Put the Gun Down

_**Author's Note:**__ I'm back! Guess what I have as an early present? A one-shot based off of the world that you know and love. Yes, it's the "Red" universe (more on this later). Anyway, it's the AU in which I have based "Begin Again" and "Everything Has Changed". I call it the "Red" universe because Red is a significant symbol in both stories and they're named after two Taylor Swift songs off her Red album. You probably didn't need that explanation, but whatever. _

_Was anyone in the mood for some Tanel vs. Spoby or some Spencer/Toby/Chanel?_

* * *

**Day Seventeen: ****_Put the Gun Down _****by ZZ Ward**

She looked into her envious green eyes which glistened crimson under this eerie light.

"I swear to you, I'll get him back."

She hissed, the very sound resonating like a gunshot in an alleyway.

The first girl just crossed her arms, seemingly not at all intimidated by this new girl's threats.

"And what makes you think I'm going to let that happen?"

The green-and-crimson-eyed girl laughed evilly. "You haven't seen me play dirty yet," she promised before walking away.

Something about that sentence made the brown-eyed girl's blood turn cold. She watched the girl walk off in the moonlight, followed by her slight, curvy shadow.

Sure, she was gutsy and strong. But what if this girl was _gutsier_?And _stronger_? What would she do, then?

She brushed it off, sure that this girl was bluffing. The man that she had left at home wasn't about to abandon her so quickly for this new girl. What did she have that Spencer didn't?

Spencer had everything.

* * *

She couldn't believe that the girl made good on her promises.

All along, Spencer was under the misconception that she was unbeatable. Eventually, she realized that her bubble would burst and someone would win against her at something.

But she never figured that the "something" would be love.

She had felt so confident and secure in the relationship. Maybe that was her mistake. Just when she turned away, that green-eyed monster had stolen him right from her.

Spencer thought about when she had found out.

* * *

She walked home to boxes on boxes stacked everywhere. She was wondering about it. Honestly, the thought of the homewrecker coming and stealing him away didn't even cross her mind.

"Toby? What's going on? What's with all the boxes?" Spencer asked as she looked around.

Only Toby wasn't there. Another person stepped out of their bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked, her normally raspy voice going up at least an octave.

"Toby asked me to help bring his stuff over to his new apartment in South Philly," she answered, a slight smirk coming across her lips.

Spencer felt her heart break inside of her. "What do you want?" she asked weakly. "Do you want money or fame or jewelry or…what is it that you want?"

Chanel, the green-eyed monster, only laughed. "I have what I want now."

"He's not yours to keep," Spencer replied weakly.

Chanel only shook her head and smiled. "But he will be, soon. You'll be so far out of the picture, he'll forget your name."

Chanel dropped a key on the marble countertop of the kitchen, brushing past Spencer, who stepped back in defeat.

Spencer watched the door close. She slid down the wall, taking in the reality of things. Just eight hours ago (or not even), he was there, with her. What went wrong?

* * *

Just a week later, she was having dinner with Hanna at this nice restaurant in Chestnut Hill, which was in northwest Philadelphia.

"Spencer," Hanna said soon after they ordered, averting her attention to a table near a window.

Spencer turned around to see the green-eyed monster holding hands with someone. Toby.

Her mending heart tore at the faltering seams, sinking down deep into the remains of her soul. She glanced at their interlaced hands.

Chanel averted her eyes away from him for a second and spotted her. A slight shimmer in her envy-filled eyes sold her out.

_What are you willing to give up to get him back? How far are you willing to go?_

She frowned. Hanna spoke up. "I'm sorry, Spence. We can go right now if you don't want to stay," she offered.

Spencer shook her head incessantly. "No, we're celebrating your new job at that magazine. I'm not about to make us leave from _your _favorite restaurant just because of an ex," she said before taking a sip of water to calm her nerves.

Hanna took a piece of bread from the breadbasket and put a piece of the Italian bread in her mouth. "What do you think she did to get him so into her, anyway?" she inquired, glancing at them. She thought about it for a moment. "She looks like a slut, Spencer. I'm sure she did something really trashy and slutty to win him over," she assured Spencer before sticking another piece of bread in her mouth.

Spencer's throat filled with bile just thinking of it. "He's not like that."

Hanna looked at her friend oddly for a moment before putting down her drink. "So are you over it or not?" she asked.

Spencer looked down, somewhat ashamed with this whole situation. This was unfolding like some drama with some kind of inexplicable, tragic curse to it. "I don't know."

Hanna sighed. She looked over at the table. Chanel was smiling at Toby as he got up. Chanel watched him walk off, and Hanna took this as her cue to enter.

Before Spencer could register what was happening, Hanna had gotten up and walked over to Chanel's table.

Hanna slammed her hand on the table, shaking Chanel.

"Hanna? What do you want?" Chanel asked, somewhat intimidated by the lithe blonde.

"You need to back off. Toby isn't _yours_. He certainly doesn't _belong to you_, much less are you in possession of his _heart_. Maybe another part of his anatomy, but his _heart _belongs to _Spencer_. You're a _lethal_, _dangerous_ person, Chanel. Toby doesn't need someone like you in his life. You do things just to spite people and it's not healthy. So I _suggest _that you leave them both alone. Things were so great until you had to come and screw it up like you always do," Hanna snapped.

"Why isn't Spencer telling me this herself? Why are you her carrier pigeon?" Chanel inquired, eying Spencer, who was fidgeting nervously.

"Because you've shaken her and you should be ashamed of yourself."

Chanel took a deep breath. "I don't feel guilty at all." Chanel straightened, looking up at Hanna with glistening green eyes. "I'm not leaving until Spencer is gone."

Hanna glared at her with icy blue eyes. "You're such a bitch, Chanel. Can't you have mercy on her? They've been through a lot and now you just show up and play with his heart…"

"You and I know it sucks to be lied to, don't we?" she asked sharply.

Hanna flinched. "Don't you want better for someone else?" she inquired, losing some hope in winning this battle.

"The way I see it, she stole him from me first. So I think she deserves to get her heart broken," Chanel answered coldly.

Hanna shook her head in contempt. "When he sees what a cold-hearted bitch you are—"

"That'll be a day."

Hanna sighed, feeling defeated. She didn't know what else to say. "You're an evil, evil bitch, Chanel."

"Nice girls always finish last," Chanel retorted.

Hanna frowned, but saw Toby walking back their way. She had a genius plan.

"Why do you want to do this all to Spencer, anyway? Do you even like Toby that much?" she asked.

Chanel sighed, as though this was all trivial. "I like him, but revenge is sweeter than sex, any day of the week. I just wanted to see her down and see her as pained as she made me. It's really better than sex. You should try it."

Toby was puzzled with the context of this conversation, but didn't say anything. Chanel hadn't spotted him.

"It's not about love, Hanna. It's about revenge. She deserves her just desserts. We were supposed to be getting married, and then she came along," Chanel added bitterly.

Hanna shook her head, but watched Toby's expression, deciding this would be better. "Toby, I think Spencer would want to talk to you," she said, turning to Toby.

Chanel blanched as she watched Toby take his jacket and abandon her. Hanna took his hand and led him back to the table.

Spencer had a mini-heart attack when she saw him. "Toby?" she asked nervously.

"Spencer, I need to talk to you. About Chanel."

Spencer waited for him to go on. He sighed.

"I was wrong. I was really stupid and I wasn't thinking straight."

"What he means to say is that Hanna will explain this all later, but right now, you just need to kiss and make up. So…go ahead." Hanna looked at both of them, who were staring at her. "Kiss and make up!"

Spencer and Toby both laughed before looking rather shyly at each other.

"Don't be shy! Goddammit, I have to do everything."

* * *

_**Spobyforever259: **__Thanks, but I don't really know how I am as a writer. This is hard to explain. Basically, I don't feel confident as a writer. I don't feel as confident in my one-shots and multi-chapters as I do in my poems and my songs, so that could be it. I especially like the more recent lyrics I've written (reminiscent of Marina and the Diamonds...sorry, couldn't resist) and I think they're unique in the sense that I don't think people really try and write songs about things other than love and sex and drugs. So I think that's why I like them. I write unique things, whereas in my stories, it's kind of just...love. And I'm sure I play way more than three instruments. I just play three instruments in a choir/orchestra (I play violin, euphonium, and vocals in choir/orchestra, but I also play trombone, guitar, ukulele, and more instruments I can kind of play, but not like, oh, I'm a [this] player [namely, piano, drums, Orff, recorder]. I'm hoping to learn the viola soon. Maybe one day I'll learn to play cello, but I don't have that kind of span in my fingers. _

**_AL3110: _**_I have no idea what Bohemian Rhapsody has to do with any of this, but I'm glad I gave you some good music. That song is art. _

**_eveningshades1107:_**_I love making Spencer different. I've added it to the list. Boy, oh, boy, does Spencer have many facets to her. I'm thinking Electra Heart kind of sides, like Housewife, Beauty Queen, Homewrecker, Idle Teen sort of thing. I like it. I'll have to come up with some kind of catchy rhyme for her. _

_Okay, that's the end of this one-shot. Slated for the next one is: __**C'est la mort **__by The Civil Wars. I love The Civil Wars so much that I even named my baby after them. I'll give you awesome points if you know the name. Hint, hint, everyone gets this wrong because they're under the misconception that "Begin Again" was my first piece. Wink, wink. _

_Stories from across the pond time..._

_My cherubs (do you see how we're on this Cupid thing? I had a project on Eros today and...yeah...END thought bubble), we were walking in the Tower of London one day when we encountered a murder of ravens. Yes, the name for a flock of those jet-black birds is called a murder. How morbid. _

_We were walking and one girl is like, "OMG, it's so cute! PICTURESSSSS!"_

_This kid whose name will remained undisclosed walks over and the bird begins to run away. The thing about the ravens at the Tower of London is that their wings are clipped. There's some urban legend that at any given time, there must be a minimum of 12 ravens on the grounds of the Tower of London to protect the Crown Jewels. _

_So the birds all run away from the kid whose name will remain undisclosed. _

_Also at the Tower of London, there are these cool, really ancient royal armors. _

_I don't know if you know about this dude often referred to as Henry VIII of England, but he had six wives (divorced, beheaded, died, divorced, beheaded, survived [and I can name them: Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour, Anne of Cleaves, Kathryn Howard, Catherine Parr]) and was notorious for a raging libido. If you don't know what that word means, you probably shouldn't be reading my stories. _

_Anywhoozies, talkin' 'bout his raging libido, take a guess at what the most protected part of his body was. _

_And to quote my history teacher, he's "gotta protect the crown jewels." __**-Kayson**_


	18. C'est la mort

_**Author's Note:**__ I have an explanation to why I am updating so late! I was going to update on Christmas, but the server was down for fanfiction. Sigh. _

* * *

**Day Eighteen:****_ C'est la mort _****by The Civil Wars ****_(That's life; that's death)_**

His lips.

His lips, soft like feathers, touched hers so gently and sweetly, it made her forget pain.

She pulled away. The remnants of her tears felt restricting on her face, but his mere presence made her feel more comfortable.

Still, she turned away. She realized that this wasn't right. She had broken his heart, and now he was comforting her in her time of vulnerability.

She didn't deserve it.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked finally.

"What do you mean?" he inquired, scrutinizing her melancholy features, like her downcast chocolate eyes, her slightly-parted pink cupid bow lips, and her clear ivory skin.

"I thought I broke your heart and now you're comforting me. Why?" she asked, finally looking him in his baby blue eyes.

He was quiet for a minute before answering. "Because I think I still love you," he admitted. "I don't like seeing you so distraught."

She sniffled. "I just feel like such a fool…like I'm the only one in this freaking town that didn't know Jason was my dad's son," she said bitterly.

"You don't need to beat yourself up about it. Nothing's going to change, Spencer."

She sighed. "But everything feels different. Everything feels like a lie."

_Like it wasn't already. _

She pushed away her own bitter thoughts and continued. "My parents are supposed to have this perfect marriage and a perfect life, but now that I know, things are…different. It almost makes me feel like some kind of mistake. Of course, Melissa was the planned, perfect daughter. Jason was brought about because my dad couldn't help but sleep with Mrs. DiLaurentis. But me? I…I was like some kind of effort to save my parents' marriage. Or at least, I feel like that."

He thought about what to say to that. He couldn't think of anything. He just took her hand.

"What if Alison is my sister, too?" she thought aloud.

He stared at her for a moment, trying to get an idea of how serious she was. "I'm sure your dad wouldn't—"

"If he could do it once, he could do it again," she insisted.

He was silent for a moment. "Don't you think he'd own up to it, now, then?"

Spencer shrugged. "I'm just…angry they kept it for so long. And I'm angry at myself for not figuring it out. And I'm angry because…I don't know how else to feel. There's nothing left for me to love."

He was a bit crestfallen by that, but there was a small glimmer of hope for him when she whispered:

"At least, there isn't anymore."

He stared at her. He pulled his hand away, feeling a bit insecure himself. He cleared his throat.

"I used to feel that way, especially after my mom started getting sick and when she died."

She thought about it. "I probably sound like a baby being so upset over something so trivial when you don't even have your mom anymore," she commented bitterly and with a strong undertone of self-loathing.

"You have the right to be angry."

She shook her head. "If anyone has that right, it's you," she retorted firmly.

"It's not about who has more of a right," he responded. He shook his head; this was getting off topic. "Anyway, that's not what I was trying to say. I'm saying, I used to feel the same. Like…there wasn't anything left but anger anymore. Your sadness wears off into self-loathing and anger. And that's all that's left," he said.

She nodded, not able to express how accurate his explanation was to what she was feeling at the moment.

He sighed, continuing. "You're too good for that, Spencer." He laughed a bit to himself. She looked over at him. "Gee, I never thought I'd be sitting here, having this conversation with _Spencer Hastings,_ of all people."

She rolled her eyes, a small smile crossing her lips. "Shut up," she said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"But I mean it. I really do love you, even though there are things you can't tell me. I know you weren't planning on telling me about this, but you opening up to me about it is…it's a big deal to me," he said, fumbling over his words a bit.

She bit her lip, trying to distract herself and keep from giving in. "Toby, I…I'm scared. Not because of us, but…Alison's killer is still out there, and I think…it's not safe," she said.

He examined her, trying to figure out what she was saying. He suddenly recalled what she said to him when they broke up. "Not safe? Alison's killer? Spencer, are you saying someone is after you?"

She sighed, a pained look coming across her face. "I can't believe I could be so stupid and tell you!" she exclaimed, scolding herself.

"Spencer?"

She hung her head. "Yes, it's true. Someone has been harassing me, Emily, Aria, and Hanna ever since Alison's body was found and…I broke up with you because I was scared they'd hurt you, okay? That's the truth," she admitted finally. She looked around; they were totally alone in the school auditorium. Or were they, really?

He nodded. "I'm not going to let them hurt you."

Spencer scoffed. "It's not me I'm concerned about; it's you. They're the one who severed your brake lines. They're the one who _killed _Alison and I'm guessing who _killed _Ian, so I imagine they wouldn't have a problem with _killing _you," she said.

He shrugged. "I'm willing to take the risk."

She looked at him sadly. "But I don't want to take that risk. I don't ever want to lose you."

He shook his head. "You're not going to lose me."

They shared another kiss, where Spencer felt herself smiling again. If the end was near, he was with her. That was all that really mattered. Death, she realized, was inevitable; she might as well live life as happily as she could, even with A breathing down her neck.

* * *

_Alright, onto those PMs!_

**_AL3110: _**_It's not just you. I was TOTALLY thinking of Marina while writing this, those two songs, as well. I love those two. And I think next year, she's coming out with a new album (I hope). I will be the first person to get it! I love her so much!_

**_Spobyforever259:_**_I think your iPod is possessed. That, or the powers that be like my Red Trilogy, too. I had to do a similar activity in Shakespeare class. I was Elizabeth, AKA the best ruler of the Tudor Dynasty (shh, don't tell anybody). So Anne Boleyn was my mom, so she gets a pass. I can tell just by your reviews that your writing would probably be animated and fun. If you ever decide to post something on here, PM me so I can fangirl over it. I like reading my reviewers' and readers' stories (but only if it pertains to a fandom I actually know; I have a reader on here who posts for Shake It Up, but I haven't watched that show...like ever, so I have no idea what's going on). And what instrument do you play? I love talking music with everybody. _

**_eveningshades1107:_**_I could never really picture Spanna becoming canon, but they're my favorite relationship between the PLLs, so I ship it. Look, look, look, I ship these: OTP- Spoby (duh) and if you could have two, Haleb; OT3s- Spobaleb (Spencer+Toby+Caleb), Spobanna (Spencer+Toby+Hanna; they've never had a scene together, but I'd ship it), Spannaleb (Spencer+Caleb+Hanna); BrOTP- Taleb (FTW), Spanna, Spoodie (Spencer+her A Team Hoodie); NOTPs- Jenna+Toby (I don't even want to come up with a ship name), Ezria. I also like Mona+Hanna and if Spoby didn't exist, I would probably ship Spencer with Noel. Spencer is just too ship-able. My top three are probably 1) Spencer (the Boss), 2) Hanna or Toby, 3) Hanna or Toby. Mona is a close 4th. She's just too interesting to really hate. I like her enigma as a character. _

_Again, I apologize. For the record, I DID try to give you guys this as a Christmas present, but this stupid server wasn't cooperating. And then yesterday, I was at my mom's house. As you guys know, no Wi-Fi. _

_So the next song is going to be __**Penguin **__by Christina Perri. It's a really cute song and will probably also be canon to some point in the series. _

_Bye! Merry Holidays to all!_

_And also, eleven days until season 4B premieres! We have a lot to be excited about! Especially considering that adorable Spoby-centric sneak peek ;) __**-Kayson**_


	19. Penguin

_**Author's Note: **__I'm back! I don't think I'm actually going to get through all of my songs (at this rate), but I will still try for you guys!_

* * *

**Day Nineteen: ****_Penguin _****by Christina Perri**

I looked obsessively for those stupid notecards to help me study. They seemed absolutely nowhere to be found.

As I leafed through my Chemistry textbook for the flashcards, I heard the back door open behind me.

"Toby," I said, acknowledging his presence, but going back to looking everywhere.

"What's wrong? Why are you freaking out?" he asked as he watched me flip over everything on the table to find those damn cards.

"I can't find my notecards anywhere. I have a huge European History test next week and I was hoping you could help me study when we came back after our date," I answered.

"It's going to be really late by then," he reminded me.

I smiled, turning around to face him. "Well, then I guess that it's a good thing that my parents are going to be out of town for the weekend and you can stay here," I responded, flirting with him a bit.

"Is that really a good idea?" he asked, though he couldn't contain the smile on his face.

"I'm in love with it, almost as much as I'm in love with you," I answered, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He looked at me for a moment before finally giving into my pleading brown eyes. "Fine. I'll stay here with you, especially since I know how you get when you're alone."

I gave him a small bittersweet smile, thinking back to A. "Yeah," I agreed quietly. "That's why you're my best friend," I added, the smile returning before we left.

* * *

The next morning, when I woke with the bed sheets tangled all around our intertwined bodies, I wondered how much I actually needed to be _this _close to him at all times.

And then I felt a really stupid smile come across my face as I disengaged myself from him. I thought of last night, the first night we really got to spend together in a while. And as usual, it was amazing. I really missed being so close to him, feeling his skin on mine, hearing him whisper sweet nothings in my ear.

Before I could really think about what was happening, I felt him pulling me back down on the bed with him. I yelped. "Was that really necessary?"

"If it got you to stay next to me, then, yes," Toby replied, Eskimo kissing me.

I sighed in pure happiness, just thinking about it. "I wish we'd never need to move," I thought aloud.

"So let's not, for a while," he suggested.

And so that's how we sat, for a while, just talking about nothing much, really, but enjoying every second in each other's company.

* * *

I didn't really believe in that whole "a woman is created from a man" concept, but I thought, if Eve really did come from Adam's rib, I guess I came from Toby's.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked, breaking my reverie.

"Um, sure."

I was just about willing to do anything to extend his trip. I nodded.

We looked through all of the channels, but the only movies that were on were _March of the Penguins _and some really dumb chick flick that even Hanna and Aria wouldn't watch. We ultimately decided on watching the first movie.

As he held me, I felt myself getting kind of emotional at the whole story. When I suddenly snapped out of it and realized that it was just a part of nature, I started to appreciate the luck in it all.

"This movie is making me really sad," I said absentmindedly. "It makes me sad that not everyone is lucky," I muttered as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"There's no such thing as luck," he answered quickly. "'Luck' is just 'fate' by another name. The two of us falling in love isn't luck. It's fate," he insisted.

A small smile crossed my face as he began to play with my fingers. "I like knowing that."

As I became more engrossed in the documentary, I began thinking of all the metaphors. A penguin, it seemed, was so faithful until it couldn't be anymore. The life of the penguins' young depended solely on faith (and fate, it seemed). The parents of all of the baby penguins worked together and were fateful to one another.

So I guess, even though penguins are "serial monogamists", as scientists call them, they were soulmates.

I looked over at my own soulmate. We had been through so much together. And now we were here, and nothing could be better.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" I asked him the next morning, putting on a pout for emphasis.

"Aren't you getting tired of me?" he inquired.

"I could never get tired of you," I replied.

He sighed. "Yeah, I have to go. Besides, you should hang out with your friends and maybe study for that test you were freaking out over," he insisted.

I still couldn't hide my disappointed face. Helping Aria rearrange her earrings and being tortured by the Holy Roman Empire wasn't exactly my idea of a "fun day".

I walked him over to the door, not really wanting to let go of his hand.

"I love you, Spencer," he said as we stood in the doorway.

"I love you, too, even though you're going," I said, retaining a bit of bitterness from his choice not to stay.

Still, he kissed me and I got those stupid seventh-grade butterflies I knew all too well when I was around him.

I thought, as I watched him leave, how amazing it was that love still existed. Yes, it was incredibly sappy thing to think about, but it was really amazing. How exactly did people in _this _day and age manage to make time and just let go of all their reservations and just give themselves to another human being?

At least, I thought it was amazing. It was a one in a million-type thing. Those who were fateful enough to experience it savored every moment. Sometimes, it was all I really felt like I wanted in life.

And I just _knew, _somehow, that he and I had that. We were the lucky ones.

And I'm always right.

* * *

**_NewEnglandMuggleGirl: _**_Joby, Jenna and Toby, whoever...it's creepy and I'd prefer not to think about it. Thank you!_

**_AL3110: _**_Girl, you know I love you and Marina. By the way, I finally did that Marina tumblr! Yay! I actually like it and maybe I can finally stop spamming my non-diamond followers (XD). _

**_dreamcatch3r: _**_Review, review, review! Just kidding. It's okay. I am a horrible fanfiction reader. I never look when I get a story alert and I am really horrible about constantly leaving reviews. Reviewing is a job in itself. I have no idea how some people do it so consistently. In short: I understand. Still, feel free to drop a review (when you get the chance). Marina's amazing, okay, bye. I am really happy because now, I think I have turned 2 more people (you and Maria) into Diamonds, which is fabulous, like Marina. I love her :) Thank you (and I think I'll assume you celebrate it, too, so Merry Christmas as well). I'm half-Catholic and half-Jewish, so I celebrate Christmukkah. It's a fun time. _

**_eveningshades1107: _**_Tell your friend to come to the dark side; we have cookies. I SO agree. I hate that people hate Toby where they're like "Well, he moans about his mom and his family and he's just a big baby". Pause. Are you kidding me? So you mean to tell me that if you were raped by your step-sibling, your mother died, you were being bullied by some blonde bitch, you were being treated as an outcast, and your father pretty much neglected you and moved onto another family (in essence), you wouldn't be really pissed off at the world, too? I don't know anyone who wouldn't. Me, being the volatile person that I am, probably would've murdered someone, killed myself, and probably set like ten houses on fire. Like please. Don't tell me you wouldn't be upset. Sorry, that's my mini-rant for the day. Anywhoozies, I would delve into the origins of that story (because I actually stole it from a different project of mine that I will hopefully be able to tell everyone all about one day), but I cannot because it is top secret. I hope you will eventually see a scene like that coming from me again in maybe...a year and a half? I don't know exactly when this will make its debut (in a different form). But it'll be fun :) _

_I think I just go diabetes from writing that one-shot, it was so sweet. It was like a One Direction song. I seriously think someone needs to come and cut off my fingers now. _

_This is definitely going to be my last post in 2013 :( It's so bittersweet! I can't help but feel tears coming on! What a great year with fanfiction! Thank you guys so much!_

_Okay, so before I start crying, I will tell you that the next one-shot will definitely be on the sexier side, especially when I tell you the song: __**Hold It Against Me **__by Britney Spears. Don't judge me, okay? Love her or hate her, Britney is revolutionary (trust me, I am not the biggest Britney fan, but she has influenced pop music SO much). _

_I'm so sad, but I'm going to upload this anyway! Kisses (from 2013)! __**-Kayson**_


	20. Hold It Against Me

_**Author's Note:**__ My first update in 2014! I feel like I've been neglecting all of my stories since it looks like I've forgotten about you all for a year. _

_I also must apologize for the overusage of the word "liquor" in this story, but I just keep thinking of "candy liquor lips" and now the song stuck in my head is "Bubblegum Bitch" by the Queen of everything. _

* * *

**Day Twenty: ****_Hold It Against Me _****by Britney Spears**

Originally, I'm not going to lie—I really _did not _want to go out to the club with Hanna and Aria. Of course, I _did _want to help Aria get over her recent break-up, but I _didn't _want to help her do that by getting drunk with her and watch her hide everything under shots of tequila and vodka.

So, naturally, I wasn't into this whole club vibe. It wasn't my idea of a "fun night".

"Spencer," Aria sing-songed.

"What?" I answered.

"Do you see that guy over there?" she asked before taking a sip of her vodka soda.

I looked very briefly before answering, "No."

"The one with the really pretty eyes who keeps checking you out?" she added.

"Nope."

"You should ask him out."

I promptly took the drink away from Aria. "I think you might've had three too many of these," I said.

She shook her head. "I think you should go with your gut. He is looking really cute and he's _totally _checking you out."

I looked over and saw who she must have been referring to. He was really handsome. I felt my heart palpitate a bit. Even over this extremely loud music, I could hear my heartbeat in my ears.

* * *

After dancing with Aria for a bit, I walked over to the bar and ordered an espresso martini (even though I didn't need the caffeine). In my peripheral vision, I saw someone sit down next to me. After turning slightly, I realized it was him.

"Sorry for staring before, but…you are gorgeous," he commented.

I looked myself up and down, trying to figure out what could be so appealing about my figure. I crossed my legs, making my already tight, short skirt sit higher on my legs.

"I'm sure I'm not the only person you've said that to tonight," I said, dismissing the compliment easily.

He shook his head. "You're easily the most beautiful girl here," he assured me.

He was certainly trying his best to flirt. I couldn't say I minded too much. I wasn't sure how to respond without sounding completely inappropriate and like all I wanted to do was sleep with him.

But if you took one look at him…could you blame me?

I spoke to him for a minute or two more whilst finishing the drink in front of me.

Suddenly, my favorite song began to play. Without thinking about it, I just took him by the hand and brought him onto the dance floor.

Aria was taunting me from across the floor. I'd be sure to get her back later. Right now, I was having too much fun.

When the song was over, I whispered to him, my lips almost touching his ear.

"Do you want to get away from everyone right now? We can go back to my apartment."

* * *

I already know what you must be thinking; I'm leaving out a ton of details. To be honest, most of the night was really spotty. I got really drunk that night. I probably wasn't aware of most of the things that happened that night.

But I remembered the next part very vividly.

We somehow ended up getting a cab to my apartment and I quickly led him inside. Without even asking, I began to take off my clothes right before him. Looking back, when I realized how drunk we _both _were, I stopped feeling so bad.

I sat on top of my vanity table and pulled him so close to me by his shirt. When our skin and our lips touched, I could feel this little spark. Despite all of the liquor surrounding this tryst of sorts, the chemistry was undeniable between us. Some part of me wishes that the whole situation was kept sweet and slow and innocent. But I just couldn't help it.

As his lips touched mine, it was like some kind of toxic yet sweet feeling. I _knew _this wasn't right. But I couldn't shake this attraction.

I fumbled to get his clothes off. I just ached to touch his skin. He had already taken off my top and was trying to get my skirt off. His lips were on my neck and I moaned.

After I finally got his shirt off, I slid off the vanity, bringing him over to my bed. I pulled him over by the waistband of his pants.

"I want you _now._"

Okay, you can stop laughing at me; I was _really _drunk.

Thankfully, he wanted me as much as I wanted him. The whole night was amazing. I felt _amazing, _even though I knew I would wake up with the worst hangover the next day.

* * *

I woke up, my head pounding. I looked beside me to see the guy from the club. I couldn't even _remember _his name. That's how I knew just how drunk I had gotten.

I got up and began to drink a lot of water, instantly feeling better (well, after the aspirin set in, anyway). I walked over to him with two or three bottles of water. I watched him sleep, waiting for him to get up.

When he finally woke up, I tossed a bottle of water towards him. Despite his clearly hungover state, he caught it.

"What happened last night?" he asked before taking a drink.

I gave him a very unenthused look. "What do you think happened?"

"I feel like I would've remembered that," he said, flirting with me.

I bit my lip as I tried to contain a blush. "So you didn't just choose me because…you thought I was an easy target?" I asked, feeling a bit self-conscious in the light. My body wasn't anything to be particularly _envious _of, and my face was really nothing special. All my life, I hadn't really felt _special_ in a beautiful way. Hanna was so pretty and Aria was just as cute. I felt out of place around them.

"No," he insisted. "You're gorgeous. I meant it," he promised.

"You really think so?"

"Don't you know so?" he asked.

When I didn't answer, he sat up.

"I think you're beautiful. And…I don't really want things to end like this," he said honestly.

"You mean, you don't want to be a one-night stand?" I asked. He nodded. "Good, I guess, since I don't really want you to be one, either," I replied. He smiled.

* * *

_I got a lot of reviews last time! Thank you guys so much!_

**_Guest:_**_I'm sorry. I'm just __**really **__not used to writing fluff. My stories are like all angst. So even writing fluff for "Everything Has Changed" is really weird. I can't get used to it! _

**_tobyequalshottness: _**_First of all, let me say that I totally agree with your username. Secondly, I hope it was a good cry! I hope things got better? I hope you still read this? Okay. _

**_eveningshades1107:_**_I am so oblivious right now, it's not even funny. And trust me, an oblivious Kayson is usually hilarious. Troian and Keegan in penguin costumes? I personally think they'd look both awkward and really cute, but what? It's a metaphor. They didn't suddenly grow feathers or anything. Janel in a do-rag, that's...well, I don't know what that is. Weird. You should seriously listen to the songs I base the one-shots off of. I have good taste in music. Or at least I think so. I'm biased, since it's my music. It's very eclectic, I'll give you that. _

**_Guest:_**_Thank you! Happy new year to you, too, Guest! _

**_AL3110: _**_Gurl, I love you, too. And I love strawberries and marina and Rachel berry, too! Yes, you should get a tumblr and follow all three of my blogs because they're cool! I did start the Marina blog. I am selena-andthediamonds. Cute, right? See what I did there? But hey, I'm going to jog your memory. I think there was some part in the beginning of all of this where I said that I put my iPod on shuffle to see what song I'm going to do, right? So don't shoot the writer. But Toxic is up there. It just won't come along until much later, maybe...summer? Sorry for torturing you, but if it helps, ...Baby One More Time is up there, too. That's probably one of my favorite Britney songs. _

**_FabsirellaPrincessOfPopcornia:_**_Don't thank me! Thank Christina Perri! I think she did most of the writing for this...I kind of just put it in more superfluous words. I'm a big fan of purple prose. X) Thank you anyway. _

**_dreamcatch3r:_**_I agree. I am proud of you, too :) and I'm also proud I got you into the Queen of Everything. _

_The next one shot, you should all know, unless you lived in a hole this whole summer, in which case, you need to listen to this song. It was seriously overplayed. _

_Guess what it is first!_

_Okay, no..._

_It's __**Payphone **__by Maroon 5 feat. Wiz Khalifa. Personally, I'm not sick of this song because I don't listen to the radio because I don't really like synthetized sounds and OD on autotune, so I still like this song. _

_Okay! It's back to writing scripts for me... __**-Kayson**_


	21. Payphone

_**Author's Note:**__ Please refer to the proof that I have ADD or ADHD on the bottom author's note :)_

* * *

**Day Twenty-One: ****_Payphone _****by Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa**

"Let go of me! Get away from me!"

"Wait, I—"

"No! Just go! You're not the same guy you were a year ago. What happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I miss the person I left a year ago." She sighed, thinking. "I kept telling myself all year while I was gone that everything would be worth it when I got home to you and my friends and family. What happened to the person I would talk to on the phone? What happened to that guy?"

He didn't have an answer.

She sighed, exasperated. "I don't want to be chasing after someone I know is long gone. I'm sorry, Toby."

And with that, she stormed away, her heels emitting a loud, hollow sound on the rain-kissed pavement.

He tried so hard to think of what had changed so much and made her so upset over the course of six months. The last time they'd seen each other was a small get-together with Emily, Hanna, and Caleb over the winter break, but they hadn't really gotten an opportunity to talk to each other due to Hanna's incessant chatter concerning New York City and her school life.

Still, things seemed perfectly fine. Even their dinner tonight seemed completely fine. He had no idea what made her so upset.

* * *

"Are you really that hopeless?"

Je looked up at Hanna. Her blue eyes were puzzled. Then he looked over at Caleb, who looked aloof to the whole situation.

"What did I do wrong?"

Hanna sighed, running her fingers through her now short blonde hair. "What did you do _right_?" When he didn't answer, she went on. "Toby, she's been waiting to come home so she could spend time with you for _ten freaking months_. You should've taken every possible opportunity to do something romantic that night and swept her off her feet."

He finally spoke. "I've always tried so hard to make her feel loved, but…it isn't enough…"

"She _knows_ you love her, okay? She can't deny it, or otherwise, she wouldn't be going to Harvard. But girls…we like to feel special. We like it when guys make us feel like the prettiest, most amazing person in the world. And did you really think things would be so perfect forever, Toby? If so, here's a reality check; the sun sets in paradise," she said.

Toby wasn't quite getting annoyed with Hanna, per se, but was getting annoyed at this whole concept of everything _he _did wrong. Weren't relationships consisting of _two _people?

"Maybe she was just expecting a lot more after so long," Caleb finally suggested.

"I'm sure she just idealized this whole situation. I mean, _ten months _is a really long time to be without someone you love. I'm sure she was upset that you weren't in Boston with her," Hanna suggested before taking a sip of her iced coffee drink.

"So she's the only one that gets to be upset?!" he shouted, almost making Hanna choke. It got quieter in the room. He calmed down slightly before continuing. "How am I supposed to feel? She went off to college and I've had to wait for her, too. You don't think it makes me nervous, thinking of her spending so much time with guys that are actually planning to _do something _with their lives and who might actually _deserve _her?" he asked, his voice getting shakier and more insecure. "But apparently, it doesn't matter because she's the only one who's hurting."

Hanna bit her cherry-painted lips. "Toby, I…you know that wasn't what I meant."

"No, it's just what everyone's been thinking."

Hanna pursed her lips stubbornly, trying to come up with an argument before her phone rang. It was some stupid, cheesy love song which was very well the last straw.

As tempting as it was to drop it in his own cup of hot coffee, he just pressed 'Ignore'.

"Toby? Really, I know you're fragile and everything but—"

"One more fucking love song and I'm going to go insane."

* * *

Toby sat at their spot on the hills overlooking Rosewood. He remembered how just a year ago, it was the two of them sitting right there, looking over the town which caused them so much grief for so long.

It was so weird now that he was here alone.

Just a year ago, this was fine for them. He could just hold her and things felt absolutely _perfect_.

Ugh, maybe _this _was his problem. He was only comparing things to back when they were happy and in love.

But then, he had a really good idea. All he needed was Spencer.

* * *

She sat, looking at her yearbook, thinking of how things easy were a year ago. She felt nostalgia as she leafed through the pages, seeing all of her old classmates (some who brought better memories than others) and teachers (likewise).

As she was about to turn the page to see the signatures of many classmates, there was a tap at the window. Such a sudden noise would have made her heart rate quicken by about 50 BPM last year, but she was gradually getting better about things.

She looked up and was none too pleased with who she saw behind the window. She quickly scowled and closed the blinds.

"Spencer!"

He quickly ran for the back door, which she (probably) left open. However, she, being the faster and more athletic one of the two, beat him to it. She both locked the back set of doors and closed the blinds. She was stubborn about this.

Outside, he sighed, about ready to give up and wait until Spencer was feeling less stubborn.

But he realized then that he wasn't about to give up on her so easily.

He watched as the lights turned off. About thirty seconds later, the lights turned on in Spencer's room.

"Spencer!" he called again.

Upstairs, she rolled her eyes. She wasn't looking to waste any more time with him. Things didn't feel serious enough between the two of them for her liking. Their first night together in ages felt…like nothing. There wasn't enough of a spark. It made her sad to be so harsh with him but it would feel sadder if she just continued the relationship, with it dying slowly.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rocks being tossed at her window.

She peered slightly over the windowsill, seeing him standing on the perfect green grass below, tossing tiny pebbles at her window.

Not willing to give in entirely, she opened the window so she could hear him, but didn't offer any conversation or explanation to anything.

She only stood, waiting for him to talk.

"Spencer, I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm willing to do anything to fix it. I just…I don't understand."

She looked down at the windowsill. This was more painful than rubbing a hydrogen peroxide, lime juice, and salt mixture into open wounds. "That's the problem, Toby."

"That I don't know what I did wrong?"

She shook her head, still avoiding any and all eye contact. "No. You didn't do anything wrong. That's the problem."

"I just wanted it to be perfect for you. We missed out on so much time when you were in college. I just wanted to be perfect for you."

"But I don't want perfect!" she shouted. This whole concept was driving her insane. "If I had wanted perfect, I would never have dated you in the first place! You're trying to make this a fairytale, but the 'fairytales' we were sold as kids are complete bullshit, Toby. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you've changed. Before, you never cared about fitting in or any of that. You were yourself and I loved that about you. But now…you're trying so hard and I hate it. I miss the person you were before. Or have you forgotten everything?"

She was about to close the window, before he spoke up. "I didn't forget! I _am _still the same person. I don't expect you to care about everything that's happened to me lately with your new life in college, but it's been hard on me, too. You may have a safe place to call home, but I don't. You're my home and I've felt like I've been missing something for so long with you so far away, so forgive me for trying to make things great for you," he said before he began to walk away, into the dark.

She sighed. He made her so frustrated, but she wasn't about to let him get the last word.

She looked down at the perfectly trimmed, green grass below. It was a pretty far drop she hadn't made in what felt like ages. She swung her legs over the windowsill and held her breath as she pushed off. Making a clean landing, she quickly got up and began to follow after him.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"I could easily ask you the same thing."

While at times, he appreciated her stubbornness, now was not one of those times.

"Just go home, Spencer. Like you said before, it's over, right? I wasted our time going to your house and I get it now. You don't want to be together. I can accept that."

She sat down on the big rock with a sigh. "I do still love you. But I don't feel like you're here with me. That makes me feel depressed. I felt like I was sitting with a totally different person the other night."

He didn't know how to answer. He almost felt like he was stuck in a glass box with no way out.

"Is it too late for things to be fixed?"

Now it was her turn to be silent. He sighed.

"I just want you back, Spencer. I just want you to be happy. And I know you're not. I wasn't trying to change…I…I just wanted to make that night special for you."

"But I just want you. I don't want any superfluous display of your affections." Shyly, but surely, she reached out for his hand. She felt more at peace than she had in weeks. "All I've ever wanted for our relationship is the two of us."

He looked at their intertwined hands. "What are you trying to say?"

"I mean…I can see you now. This is the same person I left so long ago, and I've missed you, too. It's been a long time since I felt at home and I do right now," she said with a small smile before resting her head on his shoulder and looking out at Rosewood.

He slowly and numbly wrapped his arms around her.

"This is the best I've felt in weeks," she murmured. "And this was what I was waiting to come home to. Please, no more fancy dinners or…anything like that. I'm so much happier with just sitting in the loft eating takeout while watching the Hitchcock double feature," she said.

"I'll remember," he said. "And coffee, right?"

She nodded with a smile. "I've missed you so much."

And then they shared their first _real _kiss in what must've been at least six months. And it was _well _worth it.

* * *

_Snow, snow, come again so I don't have to school. This doesn't rhyme, oh well. I guess Mr. mozzarella will have a hissy fit. That doesn't rhyme either, but I am in a real big rut._

**_eveningshades1107: _**_Fun stuff! You'll probably see a lot of these things, so I'm glad you like it, but I think by November 6th, you'll grow very tired of it. Which reminds me, as Jillian and I were on this conversation just before, I don't say thank you enough to you for being such a consistent, devoted reader/reviewer, so thank you, thank you, thank you, a thousand thank yous. On my wishlist for PLL episodes (in general, so not just limited to 4B), I have that musical thing, too (I get you on the whole Broadway classics...Liza Minnelli tunes from Cabaret like "Maybe This Time" and "Cabaret" are the best [and I'm actually singing Maybe This Time at my next singing recital]). It helps that so many of the cast members (or it seems like most of them; Keegan, Troian, Lucy, and I'm sure more, but they're the only ones I've actually heard sing) are musically inclined and have some kind of voice. Bring Betty Buckley back for that (that would be so funny). On the other hand, it is kind of corny, so...but still, it would be fun. Also on my wish list is some kind of Holiday episode (Christmukkah, New Years, etc.). I mean, Spoby cuddling by the fireplace under the mistletoe? Be still, my heart. Lastly, I'd love some kind of GRADUATION episode, or something where they do senior year things! Like, senior ditch day, getting ready for Senior Prom, graduation practice...I'm just saying. I'd like it if they did KID things for once. They're so serious all the time. Always A this and A that. I'd like to see them do real KID things. That's my biggest wish. And also, snow in Rosewood. That would be nice._

**_AL3110:_**_I've only seen like three episodes from Season 2, but a lot of people I know who like Glee love Season 2. I love the songs (Valerie, all the Britney covers [though U Drive Me Crazy/Crazy from Season 4 is probably my favorite Britney cover Glee did, probably because they mashed it up with Aerosmith, even though my cousin is bugging out about that and wants to murder RM for it], Don't You Want Me? and Lucky). No, no, no. No requests, because if I start taking them, I'm never going to finish this by Nov. 6th. I HAVE A DEADLINE. Okay, that's great, but it's already on the list, so fret not! Okay? It's all good. I know what song that is. And you neglected ERIN MCCARLEY. Come on, AL. How could you forget about Erin? Erin/Andrew are such a good collab. Ugh, love. _

**_tobyequalshottness: _**_Thank you so much! And please, don't ever change your avatar. If you do, please choose another shirtless photo of Keegan. _

**_mrs-cavanaugh: _**_Thank you! And did you mean continue the one-shot? Ooh, I've got a lot of work to keep up with already. All these multi-chapter ideas with one chapter complete on my computer are driving me INSANE, especially since I can't get over stupid writer's block. Everything sucks, I swear. EVERYTHING SUCKS. _

_So this is probably my favorite one-shot thus far and I am completely surprised I was able to produce such a piece, especially since I sat at my computer, staring at a blank space between the title and the lyrics. Can someone give me like an energy shot of pure adrenaline right now? ENERGY is what I need. And probably a giant vat of coffee. Not for drinking, I'm not like Spencer. I need to swim in it so maybe it'll diffuse into my brain. I NEED ENERGY. First day of school is tomorrow and I don't know HOW I am going to get through it. I don't think I have Latin class (AKA, I-can-pass-this-class-with-my-brain-tied-behind-my-back class) tomorrow and in its place, I have PE. KILL ME NOW. _

_The next one shot is __**Nothing's Real But Love **__by Rebecca Ferguson. I know none of you know this song, and if you do, you're either lying to yourself or you deserve a gold star which I am not going to give you. This is why I demand you LISTEN to it before you read it. Don't ask me how I even found it. It was one of those $.69 songs (and as I'm typing this, I realized that there is no "cents" sign on the keyboard...hmm...you'd think that as someone who can type like thirty something words per minute, I would've noticed that already) on iTunes that I liked, so I just got it. I don't think anyone really knows who Rebecca Ferguson is. I don't either, I just like this song. So no, you are not living in a whole if you don't know it._

_My brain is falling asleep as we speak and I've already had to type this sentence over like ten times because I keep misspelling the word "misspelling" and "my" and "asleep" and "brain" and "and", so I think I should probably just go. Oops, I misspelt "probably" and "misspelt" just now. Ugh, forget that osmosis BS. I'm just going to drink pure caffeine and pray to God this works._

_Ugh, do you know what it's like typing when you're a grammar Nazi and you keep making simple grammar mistakes? Go home, Kayson, you're drunk. Or you look it. Your eyes are bloodshot and you don't look like you're brushed your hair and you're falling over as you're typing this. Ugh, I know but I...I don't know why I'm typing this, as this post just got really weird. I don't know why I was just talking in the second person either, and now I've switched to first person again. You know what, if I ever criticize you guys for switching voices all of a sudden, smack me on the wrist and refer to this post. You would not believe how many times I find myself writing and I KNOW I'm writing in the third person and I suddenly switch to first person. It makes me so, so mad. _

_I need some aspirin and to go to sleep. If you're still reading my word vomit, thank you for holding back my hair, but I'm done. Let me pass out and wake up with a hangover of BAD GRAMMAR tomorrow. Bye! And thanks for reading, even though I know I'm a temperamental, capricious, fickle girl and that whole sentence was just redundant and this is turning into a really really really really really long run-on sentence but I just can't find the period thingy on my keyboard ooh I found it. _

_Bye! __**-Kayson **_

_PS. In case you haven't noted, I'm pretty sure I have ADD or ADHD or...or...I really am turning into a bitch because my baby girl, Rosa has about the same attention span as me right now. Okay, bye! __**-Kayson**_

_PPS, my dog really knows there's something wrong with me. She keeps nudging me as though she's asking "OMG OMG ARE YOU OKAYYYYY?" Okay, I'm done. __**-ADD KaYsOn**_


	22. Nothing's Real But Love

_**Author's Note: **__I am sorry I feel like I haven't been around in forever, but my blood is BOILING. I just cannot today. Somebody has officially stolen my work and claimed it as their own, and while I find it somewhat flattering and even like I've made it in the fanfiction world, it's not okay. _

_So this one-shot IS MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE. Mine. This is the property of the Kayson. Kayson3259 wrote this. She's not giving up her real name, but it's hers. HERS, HERS, HERS. Not anyone else's. HERS. MINE. THIS IS PROPERTY OF MOI. _

* * *

**Day Twenty-Two: ****_Nothing's Real But Love _****by Rebecca Ferguson**

Spencer waited anxiously for her boyfriend. She had been waiting for three hours for him.

Really, she had been waiting for what felt like ages for him to come home to her. She couldn't wait to be wrapped in his arms, making up for lost time. She needed him during such a trying time. Everything always felt fake. But their love felt real.

She bit her thumbnail unconsciously, getting nervous about why he had been taking so long. Looking at the screen with all the flight information, his plane was only supposed to be delayed by about half an hour (which was like nothing in big city regards; Spencer recalled the horror she once faced of waiting about five hours on some runway down south, refueling. After the two hours it took to get through immigration, she arrived home about nine hours later than originally planned).

She was about to text him, but realized that he probably couldn't really answer her now. Besides, it would ruin the surprise, since he didn't know she was coming.

Amazingly, she got reception from inside the airport, albeit, two bars. It was decent enough.

As she saw that Aria was calling her, she eagerly picked up.

"You're not with Toby?" Aria asked, skipping the normal formalities.

"He didn't get in yet. I don't know what's going on. I've been sitting in front of the gate where all of the people from his flight get out once they've gotten their luggage," Spencer answered.

"That's weird. I hope everything's okay. I've got to go, but I just wanted to check in on you," Aria informed her.

Spencer nodded. "Thanks. I'll text you when he gets out, okay?"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, still no sign of Toby. Spencer was about ready to fall asleep. It was tiring business, sitting around and waiting for someone to come.

Finally, she noticed a steady trickle of passengers from the flight coming out. The first twenty or twenty-five people exited, reuniting with loved ones or talking to limo drivers, but there was no sign of Toby. Then, by person thirty seven or so, she saw a tall passenger with light brown hair and crystal blue eyes walk out.

"Toby!" she shouted, getting his attention.

He was taken by surprise when he saw her there. Making sure they were out of the throng of passengers, Spencer practically ran over to Toby and hugged him.

"Please don't go again," she mumbled into his neck. "Don't leave me alone again."

He pulled away from her, smiling at her pouty expression. "I wasn't even gone for very long."

She frowned. "Fifteen days is a long time, Toby! I missed you!"

"We talked every day, Spence."

She pouted. She noticed that while some passengers looked amused at their obvious infatuation with each other, most of them just looked annoyed with their child-like, lovesick antics.

Spencer didn't really acknowledge it, nor did she actually care. "It's not the same as having someone there by your side who can kiss you and tell you everything is going to be okay even when you feel like there's no point in hope," she mumbled.

His small frown faded. "What happened?"

She shook her head, looking away from him.

"Spencer," he said in a warning tone.

She sighed. "I've just missed you. I'm sick of all the lies. You're like the only person who's ever been completely honest with me and I was missing that for all this time."

He just took her into his arms again, worried about what she was getting at. "Well, I'm home now. If things are getting to rough at home, you can stay the night at—"

"Yes," she answered before he could finish. "I hope you don't mind, but I've kind of been sneaking off to the loft while you were gone. Ever since Melissa's back, she's been insufferable. But I mostly went because…everything reminded me of you. It was the best on rainy days, when I could just snuggle in the sheets in your clothes," she said.

He let out a small laugh. "Did you take any more of my shirts for your collection?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Just come on, Toby. I want to get home as soon as possible," she said as they began to walk through the airport to where Spencer's car was.

"Home?" he asked, stopping abruptly. "Is there something you want to tell me, Spence?" he inquired, only half-joking.

She shrugged. "When you're around, it really feels like home."

* * *

_Before I start with the reviews, I'd like to apologize for being late (again). I can't remember if it was this story or Everything Has Changed where I skipped the reviews, but whatever. Here we go!_

**_AL3110: _**_Thank you for the advice. I survived the first week of school. It was hell, but I survived, so...yay me. I care about you, too. My room is permanently in caveman mode because I have some sort of weird condition (but it's not really a condition, just some sort of experience I have) where the light sometimes gives me headaches (so it's similar to a migraine, but not quite that severe). And yeah, sorry for getting snappy, but I have to give my girl Erin credit. I really liked her first album (it's really cool, and I think some of those songs will be on this list). _

**_Guest:_**_Sorry, I don't take requests, but you could keep that in mind for when the story is over/another time when I'm not so stressed out and I'll probably write it/post it on tumblr/post it on fanfiction as a one-shot!_

**_Guest17:_**_Hey! You! I remember you! Hey! Sorry, I'm like a puppy sometimes. Aww, I hope you feel better. Last year, I was really sick with bronchitis. It was hell. I was in and out of school for like two or three weeks and they had to give me steroids and everything. Ugh, that was horrible, and I could like barely breathe. I hope you weren't that sick. Bronchitis really sucks. Aww, thank you! I hope you have a happy new year, too!_

**_tobyequalshottness: _**_I'll keep writing! I hope you keep reading!_

**_eveningshades1107:_**_My nails were painted purple and pink sparkles :) I'm indecisive when it comes to nail polish. I think next week, it's going to be black, pink, purple, red, and gold sparkles :) I'm schizophrenic when it comes to my nails. I love it. I seriously think you would love this AU I've been trying to write (and I might publish in the summer in celebration of the upcoming album of my goddess [Marina and the Diamonds]). Okay, okay, okay, it is Haleb-centric (focusing mostly on Hanna) with Spoby as a secondary couple (most of the story is just Hanna, Caleb, Spencer, and Toby) which is based off of the MATD song, "How to Be a Heartbreaker" (which I'm sure everyone has heard of, even if they don't think so, since I talk enough about it and it was playing on the radio a lot this summer). Basically, go back to one-shot #8, add a promiscuous Hanna, and there you have it. I think I secretly kind of wrote #8 based off of this AU. I have a description of the story in my profile. I think you'll like it. And I want a Christmas episode! Yay! The only thing that makes me pissed is that it'll probably take place around Christmas, which won't make any sense (since you know that it'll be smack-dab in the middle of Season 5) and in the very beginning of 3B, it was already November. I figure it must be at least December right now. It would make me less annoyed if it was a floating timeline, but it's not. They've established that time has passed since Season 2 and Season 3, which kind of ruins the notion of a floating timeline. _

**_Guest: _**_I'm glad you liked it! _

_Okay, I promised you all a rant, so here it goes!_

_Alright, so AL (you all know AL) is literally the bestest friend I have never met before and I am SO glad that she loves Spoby fanfiction like I do, because she was the one to tell me. Apparently, there's this person who goes by Casey878 who has stolen my work and claimed it as their own. They took my prologue from Everything Has Changed, they stole bits of Chapter One from Begin Again (and changed it to suit their story), and THEY STOLE MY BELOVED BAKING SCENE from Everything Has Changed. Word for word, but they also decided that they would misspell or change some of the words so that the grammar is now incorrect. _

_Casey, if you're reading this, I just out-ed you to the world and you should feel ashamed. That is MY work, I wrote it, and YOU DO NOT get to take it and attach your name to it. I have reported the story and I hope you learned from this (though I fear you haven't). It's wrong. _

_Onto happier notes, the next one-shot will be __**Mine **__by Taylor Swift (but like the Glee version because...Naya Rivera trumps Taylor Swift all day, every day). _

_Bye! __**-Kayson**_


End file.
